


Escape remix

by schmalityfun



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmalityfun/pseuds/schmalityfun
Summary: Begins in the hotel in Tehran, but diverges from there. Oh, and there is a plot, so be patient xoxxoWell there was a plot.... but that ended a little bit ago :) they just don't stop





	1. Chapter 1

"Jaz, don't fight. McG, get up here." Amir's voice rolled low and certain over the com link as he flew up the stairs. Jaz fought to obey while every instinct promised regret if she complied. Startled, she heard his voice again. This time not in her ear, but from down the hall shouting in Arabic that he'd found her as McG exited the stairway door.

An enraged Amir stomped toward the hotel guards spewing curses at Jaz. He broke the tirade and fiercely motioned McG to take her even while he thanked the soldiers in smooth Persian. Recognition broke through her confusion as Jaz began to cry and beg for his forgiveness. McG wrestled her from the men just as Amir struck her face, knocking her to the floor. She forced herself to remain face down, shakily covering her head and neck, begging for her life. McG used his own angry disapproval to their advantage. He snatched Jaz to her feet, pulling her protectively close as Amir nodded to the guards, unconcerned with their suspicion, and turned to leave.

The man closest to Amir reached out his hand to stop them. He spoke graciously but demanded the girl stay. Amir spat that Jaz was his wife as he stepped backward, jerking himself away from the man while accusing her of sneaking out to an affair. McG matched the movement, pulling Jaz with him, and the group inched closer to the stairs. Countering that a woman matching Jaz's description just murdered an important official upstairs, the man matched Amir's step effectively narrowing the gap.

Undeterred, Amir glared at Jaz and icily asked the guard to confirm his wife was a spy. When the man offered no reply, Amir motioned to McG and defiantly walked toward the stairs demanding he be allowed to publicly turn her over to a commanding officer himself.

Leaving the guard on his radio, Amir whispered, "Okay Top, be ready. Moving to the lobby." McG drug a visibly frightened Jaz behind Amir until he approached an officer near the front door.

The team heard Hossein caution the security chief was heading back to the lobby when McG and Jaz saw Preach drive past the front entrance. They suddenly blitzed through the front door catching the attention of everyone in the room. Amir let the crowd of soldiers carry him out of the hotel. Safely concealed by the commotion, he rounded the street corner and ran hard to reach the car.

Dalton's eyes widened as Jaz slid across the back seat to the window. "What happened?" He barked as McG slid close to Jaz making room for Amir. "Amir hit her," the medic answered reaching for his pack.

"Amir what?! Dalton bellowed trying to turn around as the last man slid into the car.

"I hit her," Amir answered, his voice laced with concern, "harder than I wanted to. Jaz, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She answered.

"You knocked the shit out of her, man", McG complained digging through his bag and pulling out an instant cold pack.

"I said I'm fine." Jaz insisted, "Top, how are we getting out of here?"

"Working on it."

Amir clasped his hands behind his neck and looked at the floor in response to the evident annoyance in the team leader's voice.

"Here, let me see it," McG's tone turned tender as he broke open the compress.

"It's not that bad." Jaz turned her cheek away, but not before Preach saw fear overtake her mouthy bravado in the mirror.

"Jaz, let him check it." Dalton ground out louder than necessary eliciting a raised eyebrow from Preach.

Jaz silently turned her head so McG could prod the quickly darkening bruise with his fingertips. Her eyes pleading for mercy, Joe shifted so that no one could see her melt into his palm as he tilted her head and carefully watched her eyes for pain.

"Doesn't feel like it's broken but it's hard to tell with all the swelling. Keep this on it," he directed. "Top, she needs an x-ray."

Preach watched the stare down between Jaz and McG in the mirror before glancing sideways at the way Dalton's fists clinched in his lap while He listened to instructions from DC. Preach casually turned left as instructed and looked back to see Amir holding his jaw tight and his gaze steady.


	2. Chapter 2

Dalton couldn't keep his eyes off of her for more than a few seconds at a time. Campbell had his full attention and yet he still kept glancing back to be sure she was still there. Jaz sat packed and ready. The warming ice pack lay in her lap while she stared forward motionless. He was concerned. But right now they had to get out of the country. He didn't get her out of the hotel, but he could at least get her home.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. They were not going to let her go if I didn't convince them." Amir quietly asserted.

"You got her out, right," McG responded obscurely while pulling his bag over his shoulder. "It was just hard to watch."

Preach noticed Amir's shoulders slump as he doubled down on his packing. Aware of the intrusion, the intelligence officer zipped the bag closed and made eye contact. "Do you think I made a bad call?"

Preach considered the ever darkening bruise that now covered most of the right side of Jaz's face. "I think she's alive and she's here because you're quick on your feet."

"Okay everybody, listen up." Dalton called to the room.

"Preach, your cover is still intact so stick with the original plan. McG, you're with me. Amir, you and Jaz, will catch a bus here," he pointed to the map. "A car will meet you tomorrow morning in Tabriz and drive you over the border here."

"A bus? Seriously? We were seen together." Jaz spoke up from across the room. "Why can't they just drive us the whole way?"

"We created a lot of trouble for people today. This is what we've got so make it work." His tone cut razor sharp. He saw the burn in her eyes for just a second before that familiar challenging stare returned. His heart sank. She could be so obstinate. He knew she was scared. He preferred a gentle touch but so often she chose to find assurance in the sting of confrontation.

McGuire knelt in front of his patient, took the warm ice pack from her lap and broke open a new one. "Hey, if you can run your mouth like that, nothing's broken." He paused hoping she would crack a smile or at least roll her eyes. She just looked at him. "You know, you and Top," he shook his head and sat up on his heels, "You're both a pain in the ass when you're hurt." Awkward fingers brushed away loose hair from her cheek, "Stay low and be careful okay?" Jaz squeezed his hand and nodded.

Dalton waited impatiently for the conversation to finish. He was running out of time. As soon as Jaz was alone, he all but jumped into the seat next to her. "You leaving me for McG?"

"I hurt your feelings and you got an annulment. Remember?"

"Yeah, never thought of myself as the jealous type." She cut her eyes at him and couldn't help but laugh.

His heart beat faster. "Are you good with Amir?"

"Amir saved my life. It's the bus I'm not okay with."

"I don't like it either. I'm sorry." Jaz thought she heard his voice crack. But when she turned to tease him about it, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jaz we look as awkward as we feel. You need to lean against me or something." He spoke to her in French.

She argued, "The law.." but he cut her off before she could finish.

"Look around." He spoke low and hushed, "If we act traditional they are going to think someone is watching us. What should I do?"

"Kiss me," Jaz turned from the window as Amir gently leaned in to softly brush his lips against the wound he inflicted just a few hours before. "I'm so sorry" she felt him whisper against her cheek.

"They'll just think I'm uncomfortable because you beat me." He flinched at her words but she couldn't stop them.

"I deserved that." Jaz fell into silent disagreement. Her eyes unobtrusively roamed the bus as the sunlight faded looking for any sign of offense to the kiss. She was hungry. Her face hurt like hell. She randomly caught her tongue checking for loose teeth. But Amir was right. Some couples held to traditional rules, but most were somewhat lax. Given Amir's age, the more light physical contact they shared, the more likely people were to discreetly look away. She leaned against him, allowing her head to rest against his neck. It wasn't comfortable, but Amir resolved to suffer in silence. It felt inappropriate to ask her for anything more than she'd already given.

Every few hours the bus stopped and the crowd shifted. Amir and Jaz cautiously observed while avoiding eye contact with the passengers. They slept in shifts and rode quietly, each exhausted from the day's events and apprehensive of what the night may hold.

Dalton couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her through the glass. Panic stricken eyes begging him to be there, but he wasn't. They had her. And there was nothing he could do. So he lay in the dark, curled up beneath the floor boards that hid them from security checks, pretending tonight was no different than any other.

"You awake?" McG asked.

"No"

"Why do you think he hit her so hard?"

"He probably felt he had to."

"If he'd broken bones, they would have put metal plates in her face. That is not cool."

Dalton didn't want to think about that. "Is there something going on between you and Jaz that you're not telling me?" He hoped the stern tone would steer the conversation elsewhere, maybe even shut it down entirely if he was lucky.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He felt the other man lean forward behind him.

Dalton shifted uncomfortably in the cramped space before giving up and rolling onto his back. He regretted the heavy sigh, but did nothing to silence it. "Nothing. Forget it."

McG didn't bring it up again. The truck bumped along for miles in silence.

In the darkness, Adam felt Joe's arm cross his chest. His eyes closed as his face fell toward the comforting weight of Joe's body next to him. His chin tilted upward as Joe's mouth found his. Adam's lips parted and the kiss deepened until the truck and the road melted away.

"Better?" McG asked without pulling away.

Tears slid from Dalton's eyes, soaking the calloused fingers gently moving against his skin and through his hair. "I froze."

Joe brought his lips to Adam's closed eyes, "We all did."

McG pulled away as Dalton's expression changed, "Amir didn't."

Jaz relaxed once they made it to the car and began sliding west through the early morning darkness.

"I just wanted to get you out of there."

After all the hours they spent on the cramped bus, it seemed strange to hear Amir's voice from so far away. She knew he was watching her from across the backseat, waiting for some gesture of absolution for rescuing her from the hotel. She thought about Dalton. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. She'd never seen him so helpless.

"Jaz," Amir insisted. She turned to see his eyes wide in the moonlight, "Jaz, there's a checkpoint."

Her stomach dropped. There could be pictures from the hotel. Amir asked the driver how far they were from the border. Too far.

"How many?" She despised the fear in her voice.

"I can't tell. At least two," he twisted around and yanked hard on the seat.

"They will check the trunk."

But Amir was half through the opening with a flashlight in his mouth, pounding on the floor. He slid back into the cab and knocked the seat back into place with his shoulder. "There's no false floor," he huffed in disbelief.

Jaz was already prepping to fight her way out. She checked her weapons, "Roll the windows down and unlock the doors. I am not dying today."

He complied with a grateful grin, before the stoic mask of inconvenienced displeasure fell into place.

Flashlight beams bounced around the interior of the truck for the third time that night. Dalton and McG waited in silence as boots stomped against the deck. The two men exhaled in unison as the doors slammed shut and truck heaved itself forward once again.

Dalton left his gun across his chest and ran a hand down his face. The stress and inactivity were killing him. He felt McG shift restlessly.

They were looking for a petty thief. Amir shook his head at their incredible luck. "Can you believe that?" He asked Jaz with a chuckle.

She smiled, "You've got skills, Amir. Nothing else to say."

His blush was evident even in the dark. "Does this mean you forgive me?" His confidence returned alongside her smile.

"For what? You saved my ass yesterday. I should be the one apologizing." Jaz returned her eyes to the window.

"I thought that's what it meant to be on a team." Amir chose his words carefully. "They force you to play well with others."

Jaz caught the reference and refused to respond.

"I get it. I'm not Top. So my opinion doesn't matter much," Amir continued. "You two never fail. You fight a lot," he conceded, "But you never fail. I can't imagine what yesterday must have been like for you. That's the only reason I keep apologizing. I'm worried you hate me for making you wear it. And I just didn't know what else to do." He looked away to give her privacy to feel the truth of his apology.

The car pulled to a stop, and the driver pointed to an obscure trail leading toward the border. Jaz hesitated. She felt like she needed to say something but couldn't bring herself to speak the words. Amir moved toward the door, when her hand on his back stopped him. "Thank you." Her voice felt thick and heavy but she was glad she said it.

Amir turned as Jaz eased the door closed and looked around. He joined her outside and they disappeared into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

McG kept his distance. They all knew Top stressed out when things didn't go as planned, but at this point he should be getting over it. Any time now, when Jaz and Amir climbed through that fence, this hell ended. But the team leader seemed to grow darker as the sky brightened.

Dalton's stomach twisted harder with each passing minute. He sipped water from his canteen willing himself not to vomit. Where was she?

Amir was sure Jaz slowed intentionally when they saw the fence. "You okay?" He asked hesitantly, expecting her to bite out, _I'm fine_.

"I feel like I can't breathe." The look in her eyes told him the vulnerability surprised herself, but she pushed on. "I can't stand the thought of facing him but all I want is to..." she broke off abruptly. "Be home." She met his eyes trying to read what he heard.

Amir refused to show his cards. "That's crazy, Jaz. Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the opening.

Dalton lowered the scope slowly. What the hell were they talking about and why does he have her hand? He blinked several times consecutively, trying to think rationally. McG stepped up on the running board of the truck. "Is that them?"

"Yeah," Top's voice felt weak. The commander cleared his throat and put away the spotter.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get them!" McG jumped in the truck, refusing to extinguish his grin.

They wouldn't look at each other. The tension nearly suffocated McG and Amir on the ride to the airstrip. No sooner than Dalton brought the truck to a stop, both men were out grabbing gear and asking which plane.

Top shelved his pride and watched her in the rear view mirror. He intended to say something reassuring, to let her know he had things back in control and everything was going to be okay. But the bruise distracted him. Her beauty still took his breath away. The tragedy painted across her cheek made the smoldering fire in her eyes burn deeper, more mesmerizing. She never met his gaze. She sat quietly for a few seconds, then determinedly left to go change.

She was almost there, he reassured himself as he helped load the Cessna on loan from a local NGO that would get them to Ankara. From Ankara they were back on track as if everything had gone according to plan. He could relax. Maybe have a drink. Probably not. But soon this would all be over.

Jaz stared at her reflection in the dirty bathroom mirror. The kaleidoscope of emotions made her dizzy. Every time she tried to focus on one, tried to understand and conquer it, the whole board would shift leaving her perpetually off balance. She decided to forgo makeup and turned her back on the mirror.

Preach thanked Amir for the protein bar, and glanced at Jaz and McG before turning back to the instrument panel. He squeezed Dalton's shoulder and rubbed reassuringly across his neck. Amir watched Joe grab Jaz by her hips and pull her in so close her legs folded up into his lap as they sat facing each other on the bench. McG felt Amir watching as he checked over Jaz meticulously. "Good news, buddy. She'll be ready to kick your ass again in no time." Amir smiled, and turned to the window. It was good news indeed.

Jaz let McGuire catch her eyes lingering over his face before dropping to his lips and following his arms to where his hands rested against her inner thigh. She slowly pulled her opposite leg upright and rested her chin on her knee, smiling as she felt him harden against the pressure. He leaned forward, pulling her hair back into a low ponytail and whispered, "You need some sleep."

Jaz frowned and untangled herself, before leaning back against the seat and closing her eyes. Amir felt her head against his shoulder after a few minutes and turned nervously toward McG but the doc was already pulling a pillow from behind the seat. In one graceful motion he cradled Jaz down into Amir's lap with her head resting on the pillow. Amir's eyes went wide with awkward uncertainty.

"What's wrong Amir? Never had a pretty girl face down in your lap?" McG teased.

Preach craned his neck to look while Top's posture shot straight in the pilot's chair. Amir threw his hands up toward the cockpit, "She's not face down! She's on a pillow."

"Well then I guess you're forgiven," Preach laughed.

Amir shot McG a look and struggled with what to do with his hands. McGuire shook his head and lifted Jaz's feet over his legs. The girl shifted back against Amir and he froze, sure she would open her eyes and kill him. But she just mumbled something at McG while she twisted into a comfortable spot and fell back asleep. McG ran his hand over her legs and reassured her they were almost home.


	5. Chapter 5

The debriefing ran too long. As minutes stretched to hours, Preach watched Jaz return to that vacant stare. They waited together. Patricia held Dalton back. McG dozed against the painted concrete wall. Amir paced, lost in his own thoughts. But Jaz grew more impatient by the second. Preach couldn't let her spin out, not here, not while he was sure they were watching. He reached for her hand as she passed. She absently pulled away.

"Jaz," it was the tone he used with his daughters when a meltdown was imminent. Her breathing slowed, the fidgeting stopped. Her hand found his. Damn the cameras. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the side of her head before tousling her hair and pushing her gently away. She returned a grateful smile.

Adam stepped through the door and into the hall, making sure to close it behind him. McG was on his feet before the latch clicked. "Top, we good?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

McGuire cut his eyes over to Preach and shook his head. Preach nodded in agreement. There was nothing good in Dalton's answer other than they were free to go back to the hut.

McG's second pitch swung wide and missed. Amir tried to focus on the pin but he overshot. "You suck dude," McG chuckled as Amir jogged out to retrieve his shoes.

"You're just cocky because Jaz isn't here," he set the shoes on the table and grabbed his water bottle.

McG joined him, "No, for real, what's up with you? You haven't been able to score since we got back yesterday."

Amir drained the bottle, "I think Top's pissed at me." He sat on the picnic table facing the pits.

"Oh yeah? What did he say?" McG wiped his face and neck with a towel.

"He didn't really. I'm just getting the vibe."

"He's not mad then," McG reassured, throwing the towel over his shoulder. "If he's mad, he says something. Believe me."

Amir turned up the empty bottle, shook it, then returned it to the table, disappointed.

"He's probably still just annoyed at how bad that last op went."

Amir shook his head, "Yeah, I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact I hit his girl and then snuck out of the country with her like James Bond while he was stuck in the floor under a fruit box."

McG spit water on the ground laughing, "I don't know, man. Maybe you're right."

They walked inside together. Amir went for the frig but McG grabbed his shirt from the back of the couch. "Wait, you really think she's his girl?" He asked pulling it over his head.

"Maybe not like that," Amir answered. "He's just very protective of her so, yeah, in some way I think she is."

McG tilted his head acknowledging there may be some validity to Amir's observation.

"What do you think?" McG asked with a mischievous grin as Preach stood up from the table and washed his bowl in the sink.

"I think Jaz is our girl and we leave it at that." Zeke gave McGuire a knowing look and shook his head.

Jaz slammed through the door so hard it bounced back at her so she hit it again, "Bullshit!"

All three men in the kitchen reacted, as she stomped past, pausing long enough to turn back and yell, "I can take my own heat!" before disappearing into her room and slamming the door.

Dalton inspected the doorframe as he stepped through the opening. He tested the hinges and carefully closed it. Satisfied that the lock would hold, he walked to the kitchen.

Amir was hastily pulling ingredients from cabinets and the refrigerator. Preach put away his plate and quietly asked Amir if he had everything on hand. McG, stepping around Amir, pulled beer from the fridge and slid them across the table before unloading another case onto the shelf.

Dalton fell into a chair and cracked open the beer in front of him. McG pulled a chair close and joined him. Preach cautiously went outside to bring Amir the herbs he needed. McG looked to Amir for a lead but his back was turned. He returned his eyes to the table in front of him and noisily spun the bottle in his hands.

Jaz reappeared and dropped into the nearest open chair. She reached for a beer and then pulled her knees up against the table. "I broke my door."

Top sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before bringing the cold glass to rest against his forehead.

McGuire giggled. The sound made Dalton smile and bring the quickly warming bottle to his lips. Preach eased back inside, questioning Dalton as he passed on his way to the sink.

"Jaz broke her door," Top let his head fall back over his shoulder as he smiled at Preach.

"You going to show her where you hid the toolbox?" He laughed.

Jaz didn't hear him. At least not like he was in the same room. More like he was far away. The only thing she heard was her own ragged breath as she stared at Adam Dalton. The smile lit up his eyes and ran like warm honey over her soul. She felt suddenly overwhelmed with her own need for more. She tore her eyes away before the tears could surface, but not before she found McG in the same trap.

While he stared, his tongue flicked subconsciously over the rim of the bottle hovering at his mouth, before his lips closed around it. Jaz's cheeks flushed pink, as she watched the hunger in his eyes pool until he shifted slightly in the chair. Adam, feeling the heat, leveled his eyes on Joe. He tipped his beer and let the rim roll across his lower lip before swiping his tongue across the grooves to catch an errant drop of liquid.

Jaz blushed deeper, unable to stop the wicked smile from overtaking her. Joe caught her watching, and winked. Top saw it and turned on her.

She looked away, shaken by the intensity, and the buzz of conversation fell back into focus. Preach was telling Amir about the MP Jaz threw into a table. In an attempt to hide the evidence, she "fixed" it. The mangled, lopsided heap of wood still stood in the corner as a permanent reminder of her skills.

"Don't worry, Jaz. I'll fix your door." Amir offered, setting plates of food on the table.

McG smiled at Jaz, "Kiss ass."


	6. Chapter 6

Top rubbed his face hoping the shower would clear his head. He hadn't slept and he was afraid it was beginning to show. With both hands pressed to the wall he stretched his back under the water. Thankful for the few minutes of peace, he stood letting it fall against his neck and shoulders. He had to get himself together, get ahead of the crippling paranoia that seemed intent on bringing his fears to reality. If his judgment wasn't compromised before, it certainly was now. He found himself worried they would get a call. The team entrusted their lives to his decisions. He felt completely unfit with no way out.

"It's that bad, isn't it." He had no idea how long Joe had been leaning against the counter on the other  side of the curtain.

"No. I'm fine. It's not that bad." Dalton left the water running and grabbed a towel.

"Jaz says that and you call bullshit."

"It's not bullshit. I'll be fine. Don't worry about it," he didn't want to talk about Jaz.

"So it's no big deal and Preach always sweeps this place for bugs?" McGuire asked. "Shit, Top. What the fuck is going on?"  
  
"We made a mess over there," Adam rubbed his eyes and turned to the sink. "There's only so much Patricia can do."

"What about me? What can I do?" Joe stepped around and began rubbing out stiff, tired shoulders. Dalton moaned but pulled away. He wanted to remind him they can't be sloppy, but he couldn't hurt his friend.

McG set his jaw and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Not that bad?" He asked as Adam turned to leave.

Top stepped across the hallway and threw the towel on his bed in frustration. The sensation of McG's hands lingered while he paced the room. In defeat, he fell back on to the sheets. Staring at the ceiling, after half heartedly trying to get himself off, he gave up and sat on the edge of the bed. Staring at the floor brought no more answers than staring at the ceiling, so he pulled on sleep pants and left the room to check in with Preach.

Joe left the bathroom with his hair still dripping from the shower. Dalton met him in the hallway, and couldn't help raking his eyes over bare chest down to the loose drawstring that precariously held his pants over his hips. "Fuck."

McG grinned as Top obviously fought his desire to drag him backward through the bedroom door. Before either of them could make a move, Jaz began to struggle in her sleep. Top sidestepped Joe and moved quickly to her open door. He'd stopped just short of entering when McG put his hands gently on his shoulders shoving him forward and whispered, "She's clear."

"Jaz. Jaz, baby, wake up." Adam kept his voice low but insistent. He could hear her quiet wimper as she fought with the sheets. "Jaz, it's me. I'm right here." As his weight hit the mattress, she sat up, throwing herself back against the wall. She clamped both hands over her mouth, stifling a scream. He caught her leg as she kicked at his face. Slowly releasing it when she regained control, "Hey, it's okay. It's just me."

She dropped her hands from her mouth and used them to sit up. Gradually her breathing slowed. Angrily, she pushed sweaty hair back from her face. "I'm sorry."

"It's a nightmare. Nothing to apologize for." He looked down at the tousled blankets, "We all have them."

"Yeah," she nodded, wiping at her nose.

He rolled and unrolled the drawstring on his pants searching for something to say that would draw her out of the huddled cocoon she held together with stubborn fear.

"I love you. You know that," he looked up as she looked away.

She relaxed her jaw like she wanted to speak, but her lip quivered violently and she clamped her teeth against it. 

Adam waited. His exhaustion settled in the room like a jailor, determining how long he could remain.

Jaz dropped her knees and crawled away from the wall. Dalton sat up, letting her straddle his lap, and pulled her in like skin to skin wasn't close enough.

"It's my fault," she didn't sob, or choke on the words like she feared. Just simply and softly, they fell out into the silence.

"It's my team," he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaz crept across the hall and into the guys room without a sound. She slid under the sheet and nuzzled her way to McG's neck. When her breath didn't wake him, she ran her tongue across his pulse, and pulled the skin between her teeth. He rolled over and ran his hand beneath her shirt to cup her breast, "Mmmm, I'm not supposed to fuck you in front of Amir."

"They called him to DC."

Her words took a few seconds to reach him. "What? When?"

She shrugged against his shoulder.

"How do you know?"

"He told me on the way home from medical."

"Shit. That's not good."

"He says it would just be for a day or two. Something about stress testing command decisions. Sounds like bullshit."

"Yeah, Patricia will take care of him. Don't worry about it." Jaz felt his lips move against the top of her head catching her hair in his beard. She pulled it back around under her cheek so that it fell over the side of the bunk.

"Hey, are you crying?" Joe leaned over her in the dark.

"No," Jaz lied, wiping her eyes.

She flinched as he cradled her jaw in his palm and ran his thumb across her injured cheek. He tilted her mouth into his, until the tension left. "Things happen, Jaz. It's not your fault."

"I messed up."

"You killed the bastard, up close. Stop beating yourself up. I mean it."

She nodded in the dark, and wiped her eyes with the sheet. "Yeah, I got it."

She felt his lips move against her bruised skin. She pulled his mouth to hers, and refused to give in to the shame.

There were few things Jaz had ever experienced that were more expressive than Joseph McGuire's kiss. Adam's kiss challenged her, overpowered her. His passion relentlessly drove her straight over the edge until her defenses gave way. But something about the way Joe's tongue moved against hers, the way his jaw worked the angle, the depth, left her prone, and vulnerable, safe. He erased her inhibitions as if they were never there. She groaned, running her hand through his hair and tried to return the affection.

"Relax," He whispered into her mouth, intertwining his fingers with hers and pulled her hand away. "You've got nothing to prove." He nuzzled her face still gently holding her had on the pillow behind her head.

Jaz turned and recaptured his mouth, "I want you."

"Sorry kitten, I told you I can't. Have to make it up to you later."

"You don't have to do that," she smiled against his lips, "I can take care of myself."

Jaz pulled her fingers from his and opened her leg against his thigh. She watched his eyes as she continued the kiss while her hand disappeared beneath her waistband.

He moaned as her breath hitched at the penetration. Smiling at the threat, he pulled her leg open wider, "How does that feel?"

She moved her free hand up the back of his neck, "so wet for you"

Jaz grinned as she felt his erection strain against her side. She fisted her fingers in his hair and brought herself to orgasm.

Before she could cry out, Joe covered her mouth, rolled her over onto her stomach and wrenched down her pants with one hand. Forcing her legs apart with his knee, he gripped her thigh and slid her leg out of the tangled mass of fabric. Jaz laughed into the mattress, but clamped her jaw closed and gripped the sheets as he entered her. Lifting her ass so he could reach her clit, she fought for enough control to breathe, "thought you weren't supposed to fuck me."

Joe dropped to his elbow, letting his weight rest against her back, having found a steady rhythm. Jaz pulled her hair away from his face and he ran his tongue behind her ear.

"He'll forgive me." 


	8. Chapter 8

Amir swung his legs over the side of his bunk and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He ran his hands over his face to shake off the sleep, and realized  McGuire was not alone. He didn't remember hearing anything the night before. It wouldn't be the first time in his life he had to sleep through a party in the bunk next door. He stood up and headed towards the light from the hallway. Preach must be awake. He paused,  and with a sigh, walked back and nudged McG's shoulder. "Hey, man. It's morning." As Joe grumbled and shrugged off Amir, Jaz rolled over facing the light from the hallway. Amir stepped back.  In a quick save, McG opened one eye and lifted the blanket enough for Amir to see Jaz clothed underneath. Jaz moaned her complaint as cold air rushed under the covers and turned back toward Joe. Amir's eyebrows quirked up as he watched her shirt bunch up and pull tight over her chest as she moved. McG dropped the blanket and closed his eyes. Amir tilted his head, turned around and left the room.

Preach glanced up from the  blender to see Amir look back over his shoulder and run a hand through his hair as he climbed into an empty chair.

"Everything okay?" Preach asked with half a smile.

"Yeah, yeah," he stopped short when he noticed Dalton pacing on his phone across the room. "Everything's fine. Oh, I didn't grab my phone." Amir jumped up and went back down the hall. Preach heard the door click shut and laughed.

Amir sat back down and said, "You saw her."

Preach leaned back against the sink, "Yeah, Jaz has nightmares. She needed the sleep."

"I didn't hear her come in. Surprised me, that's all."

"Around 2 or 3, I guess. I heard them talking for a few minutes then it sounded like they both crashed out." Preach watched Amir steadily.

"Yeah, well. I closed the door," he nodded toward Dalton and stood up to leave.

Top threw the phone down on his desk and ran both hands over his face and through his hair. He walked a few paces back and forth, hit the bag a few times and started toward the  kitchen. Amir eyed Preach but neither acknowledged the outburst.

With regained composure, he stood with both hands on the back of a chair. "I have to go to DC. I'll only be gone a few days. Preach, team is yours until I get back."

Preach nodded slowly, "Sure thing, Top."

Dalton slapped a hand against Amir's shoulder and squeezed. Amir refused to wince.

Glancing into Jaz's empty room as he passed, he turned across the hall and opened the door.

Jaz lay on the bunk with the blankets kicked away, one hand on her forehead, staring at the ceiling. McGuire sat with his legs over the opposite side of the bunk, scratching his fingers through his hair. At the sound of the door opening, he twisted around and then relaxed. Jaz turned her face and smiled, "Hey."

"What the hell, Joe?"

McG questioned, what, and pulled his legs on to the mattress so he could turn around.

"You said you wouldn't fuck her in front of Amir."

McG leaned forward and kissed the exposed skin along the hem of Jaz's shirt. "It wasn't really in front of him."

Jaz caught on and ran her hand under the t-shirt pulling it up over one breast, letting her fingertips linger over her nipple.  McG pushed back the waistband of her pants and kept covering more skin with his kiss.

"Bullshit. She's a mess. Her clothes are practically stuck to the sheets."

Jaz rolled her eyes and dropped her hand. Joe sat up and let the elastic climb back into place.

Adam's face fell with regret, "Look, I gotta go. I need to pack and get out of here. Please, just promise me, don't get sloppy."

Jaz set her jaw and looked to McG.

"Yeah, of course. Never." He didn't hide the hurt.

Jaz rolled toward Joe as soon as the door closed, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting the back of her head in his lap. "Hey," she touched his nose to get his attention, "He's just stressed out. He'll apologize."

McG unwrapped her arms and lifted her back to the bed, "Fuck that, I'm calling him on it."

Jaz grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

"Look, I know you think you're doing the right thing by distancing yourself, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you walk out of here like this."

"I appreciate the sympathy, but I don't have the time to talk about my feelings."

"Adam, I'm not playing." Joe took the pack from Dalton's hands and threw it back behind him against the far wall, "Now what's up?"

Adam's eyes narrowed in anger, as he sized up McG.

"Seriously?" Joe shook his head and stepped into Adam's space, "Don't you fucking tell me you're fine."

As the seconds ticked by, Joe refused to give. His demeanor softened but his demanding stare didn't.

Adam knew he'd lost but stubbornly held out against the inevitable.

"I'm," his voice cracked and he cleared his throat, "I'm not fit." His posture broke under the admission. He couldn't stand still. "I'm too close." Tears threatened. He pulled at his hair trying to stop them, and stood rubbing his face to keep the dam from breaking.

Joe waited.

"I had nothing. NOTHING!" Adam kicked a chair across the room and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah you did. You had exactly what she needed," Joe kept his voice low and even.

Adam held back a sarcastic laugh and just looked at the floor, "Sure, man. How so?"

"You put Amir on the team. I remember. Jaz and I didn't trust him. We didn't want him. You made the call. And she's alive because of it. So fuck you. You always come out the hero." Joe bit at the inside of his lip and looked around.

Adam listened but kept his eyes on the floor.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to love you?" Joe glanced back at the door hoping they weren't overheard and sat on the bed. "The powerlessness I feel while you throw yourself in harm's way trying to make up for all the times you think you failed? I can't say anything. I can't do anything. And when it all goes sideways? I'm the one stitching you up, feeling like it's my fault if you die." He lay back thinking of too many close calls. "I mean, fuck. I get it, okay."

Adam closed his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Joe lifted his head, "You should be. But I don't know how you're going to make it up to me wearing so many clothes."

Adam grinned. Kicking off his boots, he imagined Joe dropping his pants. "You down for quick and dirty?"

"You never have to ask."

Dalton cracked the door, "Jaz!"

Joe pulled at himself watching Adam peel off his shirt, when Jaz closed the door behind her. "Yeah?'

Pitching his head in Joe's direction while unbuttoning his pants, Adam told her, "You got the floor."

Jaz smiled and settled on her knees between McG's legs. She tipped her chin and he obeyed by lifting his hips. She threw his pants aside.

Top grabbed lube from the drawer and stretched out across the bed by McG. He laid his head against Joe's shoulder watching Jaz swallow his cock. "Damn, she's fun to watch."

"Mmmmm Girl can do whatever she wants," Joe replied.

"You two have time for that later," Adam sucked at the skin below his ear, marking him.

"Hey, people are going to see that," Joe turned toward Adam.

"They'll think Jaz did it."

Joe's eyes ran over Dalton's face with a lazy smile. Adam kissed him slowly, "So do you want my mouth or my ass?"

Joe grazed his teeth against Adam's lower lip, "I want it all."

Adam shifted onto his hands and knees and worked his way down Joe's torso until he met Jaz. She caught his eye and opened her mouth, letting saliva drip from her open lips as she slowly pulled away to give him room. Adam leaned forward licking the drop from her lip, and kissed her. She broke away with a grin and sat back on her heels. As Adam got to work, she eased Joe's legs apart sucking at the inside of his thigh and running her tongue under his balls.

Jaz looked up, as Joe's hips bucked and made eye contact with Adam. He held her stare, taking Joe closer and closer to the edge. She winked at him and kissed her way back down to sensitive skin.

Adam groaned as he felt hands pull his legs apart so that they straddled Joe's face. Adam's efforts faltered as he felt lips close around him.

Responding to the noise, Jaz ran her tongue from Joe's sack to his opening and began to work her mouth ainst him. Adam took the opportunity to aggressively pull Joe into his throat. Jaz added her fingers to the mix and Joe came so hard she heard Adam gag. When she noticed he was laughing, she looked up to see his face resting against Joe's junk while he looked down at her. She sat up and grinned.

Adam's eyes fluttered closed telling her Joe wasn't finished with him yet. Jaz gently kissed across his face. As Jaz crawled quietly across the bed, he moaned and gripped the sheets, mumbling his appreciation.

Joe sat against the wall as Adam disentangled himself. She huddled up to his side and both men realized she was wearing clothes. Adam sat up and grinned at Joe. Joe grinned and pulled Jaz into his lap. Dalton reached for a pillow and drug Jaz toward him by her foot. Joe slid her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra as Adam stripped off her panties along with her sweats.

Eyes shining with anticipation, Jaz let her leg fall open as Adam leaned over her to push the pillow under her hips. Joe rubbed her breasts and watched Adam open her legs. "We get to watch." Joe kissed her hair and squeezed her nipple. Adam slid his hands behind her knees and brought them forward. He lowered his mouth and forced his tongue inside her.

Jaz bit her fist to stay quiet, pressing her head back into Joe's chest. She saw him watching her as he teased her clit. Satisfied she'd been warned, he sat up on his knees, and teased her with the head of his cock. As Joe watched he slid slowly inside Jaz, holding her thighs apart. She bucked against him, pleading that he move.

"Tell me how he feels." Joe's hands continued to run over her breasts. She suspended from the way he pushed and pulled and pebbled her nipples it was more for Dalton's benefit than her own.

"Thick, and hard, and I want him to fuck me, dammit!"

Adam held her still and began to thrust in and out of her harder and harder until she calmed. When her eyes closed and she let her head fall to the side, Joe climbed out from behind her and settled her back against the pillows.

Jaz rocked her hips into Dalton, but stilled when she felt Joe's tongue against her. Adam fucked her harder, until he slammed her pelvis into Joe's face. "Oww, that hurt"

She didn't stay distracted for long. "Oh fuck," her breathing turned to panting as she realized Dalton gripped her ass. He held his pace, but she knew and it drove her to the edge. Joe smiled against her clit before sucking hard. Her hips slammed forward but they held her down. "Fuck, Joe, I'm going to come," Dalton fought back against her. "I got it," Joe mouthed keeping the pressure steady.

"Oh, fuck. Yeah, do that" she breathed as Joe worked his fingers in and out of her ass.

Adam groaned.

Joe shifted his mouth against her and thrust his fingers deeper. Jaz shattered. Adam buried himself inside her and let go. Then climbed over her onto the bed to catch his breath. He reached for his phone to check their time.

Joe pulled open Jaz's leg and licked at the mess Adam left behind.

Jaz ran her fingers through his hair, and looked over at Adam, "Time?"

"We're good." Dalton walked around the bed, and rolled Joe onto his back.


	10. Chapter 10

Amir paused as he stepped into the hallway, but decided to keep walking. Outside, he stopped in front of the weight bench and waited for Preach to sit up, "Hey, it's none of my business but I think we have a problem in there."

Preach raised an eyebrow, taking a long drink of water.

"I closed the door earlier, right? But later I heard Top yell at McG and then they were both in his room when something hit the wall, hard. Sounded more like furniture than a fight. But just now, I heard Jaz shout dammit, like when she's pissed at Top. I think something's wrong."

"Yeah, sounds like it. I'll give them a while to work it out and see what I can do."

Amir watched Preach wipe his face with a towel, chalk his hands, and lay back under the bar, before walking away. Thoughtfully, he grabbed the gardening bucket and went to weed the beds.

 

Adam gently slid his hand under Joe's thigh and rolled him away from Jaz. She watched as he climbed over Joe with focused intensity. She moved away from them to the head of the bed. Wrapping herself in the blanket, she pulled the pillow close and hugged it to her chest. She let herself rest against the wall. Hidden in fabric, enveloped in Adam's smell, she gave in to the tenderness between them. Their kiss was slow and easy, familiar and fluid in a way that mesmerized her.  Joe soothed Adam's ferocity, while Adam's heart fed Joe's intractable desire. This is the place where she felt most protected, loved and secure in ways she'd never tell anyone.

Joe refused to close his eyes. It took Adam a moment to notice. Joe drank in the unfiltered passion and let his hands roam. Adam smiled through the kiss, "You're looking at me like I'm about to be deployed."

"Nah, I know better. It's just a few days. I can handle it."

"Mmmm, not sure I can." Adam eased back until Joe's eyes closed and his breath caught. He rode harder, letting his hips freely adjust to every nuanced groan.

Jaz watched unabashed. Her stare continued unchallenged as Joe sat forward catching Adam behind the neck and pulling him back into the kiss. Adam slowed, allowing the depth of devotion to overwhelm him. Lost in the flood of affection, he felt Joe's arms crush him into bare skin. Returning the embrace, Adam tilted his face away to breathe. "Take that with you," Joe whispered against his ear, continuing to move his lips over Dalton's cheek and neck.

Adam's arms pulled tighter, then released. Running the back of his fingers along Joe's jaw, he rolled his hips back and picked up the pace once again. As Joe's breathing became more ragged, Adam pulled his hands away from an attempt to return the attention, "Oh no, you first." Within seconds Joe cried out and fell back onto his elbows. 

Jaz crawled out of her cocoon and kissed his forehead. Joe threw a hand behind her head and pulled her closer. Adam let Joe know his intentions and entered him from behind.  Joe inhaled sharply and positioned himself so that Adam could see his mouth moving over Jaz. Suddenly, Adam slid from the end of the mattress to the floor with a crash. 

Joe and Jaz sat up and realized they'd run out of bed. Confused they both crawled to the end of the mattress to find Adam on his back laughing on the floor. Smiling, he asked Jaz, "Time?"

Jaz turned back to the nightstand to check the timer on his phone. "Down to 20 minutes," she answered, grinning at the mission tone in her voice. When she crawled back to the foot of the bed she found Joe on the floor under Adam.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Joseph McGuire," Adam growled.

"Bullshit. I knew before you did." Joe returned.

Jaz saw the timer counting down, and worked hurriedly to make the bed. She pulled up her sweats and tugged her t-shirt over her head just as the alarm sounded. She silenced the noise from the phone and retrieved Dalton's backpack. She dropped it at his feet as he lay still and panting over McG, "Time."

Adam kissed Joe one last time and climbed to his feet. Jaz was ready with his clothes, but it was too late for a shower. "I'm going to love this in a few hours," he grumbled half to himself.

Joe smiled and smacked his CO's ass as he opened the door and left the room. Jaz shrugged, kissed Adam and whispered, "I love you," before wrapping an arm around his waist and walking him to the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a little while before I update this story again. That jealous bit in the beginning presented too many possibilities to ignore :)   
> I do have plans for this story... but I'm open to changing things up if anyone wants to throw anything out there.


	11. Chapter 11

Jaz smiled up at Amir as he secured the last screw into the broken frame.

"But will it close?" he grinned, stepping down from the ladder.

Together they moved aside the ladder and tools and swung the door closed.

"Look at that," Jaz threw an arm over his shoulders and squeezed, "Thank you, Amir. The guys would've given me hell."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I have no idea if that's going to hold for more than a couple of days. But, you're welcome. Anytime."

Jaz looked away from the closed door at the end of the hall and gathered the loose tools into the box. Amir closed the ladder, hesitating as he considered Jaz.

To give her the opportunity to back out of the conversation, Amir made a point to look back at Top's closed door. "You doing okay?" he asked in gentle sincerity.

Jaz looked at the floor, "Yeah, I'm good. Just bored. Why?"

"Preach said you have nightmares?" Amir attempted to redirect his approach.

Jaz stood and lifted the toolbox. "Yeah, sometimes," she shrugged. "Don't you?"

Amir nodded quietly, "Yes, I do."

In awkward silence Jaz slid the toolbox on to the shelf. Amir lifted the stepladder onto the hooks, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just surprised. I didn't know you and McG were that close."

"Patton has fleas. Preach is bigger than his bunk. I can't exactly climb into bed with my CO." Jaz shrugged.

"Fair enough," Amir smiled. "If you ever want better company, I don't mind if you wake me."

Jaz's eyes widened with her grin, "Amir? Are you asking me to climb into bed with you?"

"No! Tea, Jaz!" He blushed. "I'm offering to make tea. I have a great recipe. It works every time."

Jaz squeezed his shoulder, "Thanks, I'll have to try it… although Preach might have you beat when it comes to sleepy time tea."

 

Still on his phone across the room, Preach paced with his arms crossed and his eyes on the floor. "Yeah, I understand. You take care of yourself, Adam. Yeah, I'll do it." Preach checked to be sure the call disconnected, "Guys, we're getting company. Where's McG?"

"Laundry. What do you mean company?" Jaz asked.

"CIA joint mission in Istanbul. Guy will be here any time."

"What do you mean "joint mission"? Sounds more like we're being set up for something." Jaz complained.

"She's right," Amir spoke up.

"Yeah, we all know she is, but these are our orders so let's get ahead of it."

Jaz recognized Preach wore his game face and nodded, "I'll get McG."

Amir stepped closer to Preach, "This is about Tehran, isn't it?"

"Top thinks so. He said to ask if you have any ideas." Preach leveled with Amir.

"Jaz. If I wanted to shut us down, I'd use her to pressure Patricia into a political pile of shit," he sighed. "I'll look this place over for anything interesting to prying eyes."

Preach nodded his consent.

 

Jaz leaned against the door frame watching McG dig clothes from the dryer. She giggled as he moved his ass with the music. Her suspicions confirmed, he smiled at her from under the armful of clothes.

"Amir fix your door?" He asked dumping the load onto the table.

"For now," Jaz shrugged as she stepped into the room.

McG grinned, "Good, I might show you how to sneak around later." He spoke quietly once she was close enough to hear.

"Show me? That's funny." Jaz shot back with a laugh.

"Have you heard from him?" Joe asked casually glancing over Jaz's shoulder as a couple of guys toting duffels made their way through the door and over to the bank of washing machines.

Jaz pulled a pair of her panties from the pile, and scowled. "You dried these?"

Joe didn't answer. He scooped up the rest of the clothes, and dumping them in the hamper he mumbled, "Let's get out of here."

Jaz shoved the panties under a pair of jeans as McG lifted the hamper and headed for the door.

 

"Spill it, Jazzy" he kept his voice low as the walked outside.

"Some CIA guy is on his way here. We have to work with him on an op in Istanbul. We're being set up."

 

Joe noticed Top's door ajar as he turned to drop the hamper on his bunk. He motioned to Jaz. She stepped back and kept watch while McG set down the clothes and rejoined her in the hallway. Together they crept toward the open doorway.

Dalton's bedding lay in a heap on the floor. Amir stood at the foot of the bed inspecting the mattress holding a spray bottle of bleach and a black light.


	12. Chapter 12

"Don't touch anything. The room is clean."

Jazz held her face expressionless. McG didn't disguise his concern, "What's going on, Amir." 

"Preparing for our guest." Amir motioned toward the dresser, "Jaz, would you mind putting on some gloves and checking the drawers and cabinets, please?" 

Jaz looked at McG, before slowly pulling gloves from the box and sliding them over her hands. 

"Thanks." Amir's voice softened, "I think he'd prefer you going through his things over me. Don't you think?" 

McG stepped forward, "Amir, it's…" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

"It's not my business," Amir finished the sentence. "Those need bleach and hot water. I doubt we have much time." 

"Yeah, sure. I got it," Joe replied after deciding Amir was right and now was not the time for a discussion. He pulled the laundry bag from its hook behind the door and stuffed the sheets and blanket inside. 

Jaz looked at Amir as he swept the light over the mattress one last time before switching to the floor. Jaz looked away as his eyes met hers with a knowing stare. 

"I don't know whether to be embarrassed or impressed," he commented as he picked up a brush and began scrubbing the bleach mixture into the carpet. 

Jaz worked in silence. 

"Anything he wouldn't want the CIA to find, put in a box and give to me. I won't look inside. You need to do the same in your room," Amir advised without looking up to see Jaz nod. "When McG gets back he can double-check the bathroom cabinets." 

"Okay." Jaz pulled her shirt over her head and used it to carry out the few items she'd taken. Feeling Amir's eyes on her back she turned around. 

"It's going to be okay, Jaz. I promise," he reassured. She couldn't stop the tears that threatened, but she refused to let them fall. 

Amir didn't look away, "I'll be in there to help as soon as I finish this, okay." 

Jaz nodded and turned to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, part of this made me cry when I wrote it. But I promise I didn't leave him there

The drugs were supposed to mimic Dalton's natural stress level as if the images on the screen in front of him were live. Footage from his own body camera played in a seemingly endless stream of violence. In a stubborn refusal to fight, he allowed the emotions to find expression in his physiology. Sensors carried the information to a bank of monitors in an adjacent room. He knew they neared the two hour mark. Once met, the screen would go dark and the questions begin. His answers poured mechanically, exactly by the book.

 

Patricia pinched the bridge of her nose. "As you can see, his response is entirely within normal range. We have no reason to continue with this, evaluation," her dramatic emphasis punctuated by throwing her hand up while the other remained firmly planted against her hip.

 

"Enough for tonight. We can reconvene in the morning."

 

Campbell glared at the suit, before throwing open the door and leaving the room.

 

"Adam, we're done for now," she stepped closer questioning if he heard her. As if on autopilot, Top detached himself from the sensors and stood to thank her. Campbell reached out to touch his arm, watching him with concern. He did not react, he just turned and looked at her. His eyes were tired and hollowed out from the drugs. "Try to get some sleep. I'm doing all I can. I'm sorry."

 

 Standing under a freezing shower, Top tried to shake off the stimulant. As each day cascaded into the next, his ability to maintain a genuine emotional response without losing himself to the grief became more and more difficult. Thanks to this fucking interrogation, Elijah's face escaped his dreams and carefully sealed memories only to be used against him. They were after Jaz, he knew it. Patricia knew it. By giving them access to his grief over Elijah, they hoped it would shelter Jaz. Keep her hidden in plain sight and only acting on his orders.

  
Drying his hair with a towel, Adam smiled as he remembered Elijah and Jaz piled up on the couch arguing about cheat codes and wrestling for the good controller. She had Elijah pinned when she looked up at him. Her hair fell around her face and contented joy lit up her eyes. Those rare unguarded moments etched themselves into his soul. He'd smiled back that day. Her brow crinkled slightly as she paused, distracted by what she thought she saw in his eyes.

  
  
Then it all shifted. She was screaming. He caught her elbow to his face as he fought to drag her from Elijah's body. McG and Preach were rushing in, covering them both until Jaz turned around shoving Dalton away. Tears and blood streaked her cheeks, as she pulled herself together enough to spit out a broken, "Why aren't you killing them?"  
  
The memory sent Dalton to the toilet, retching back up what little food he'd managed to get down. He squeezed his eyes closed against the tears. "Goddamn, why didn't I know before I sent them in," he asked the porcelain.

 

Dropping onto the uncomfortable bunk, his mind searched for Joe. Adam curled onto his side, burying his face as he clutched the stiff, flat pillow. _Take that with you._ Top fell into soft brown eyes, an easy smile, and touch that lit his soul on fire.

 

It was an undercover op. Joe was the guy's type, but Dalton wasn't sure he'd go for it.

"You and me?" McGuire didn't hide his smile. "Mic'd up with everybody watching?"

Top tipped back his beer, "Yup."

Joe laughed, "Yeah man, I'm down."

Adam set the empty bottle on the picnic table next to him, "Parameters?"

Joe leaned in close, "Nope."

In the cab on the way to the airport, Adam felt Joe's arm slide across the seat behind his neck and silent lips against his face. Leaning into the kiss, Dalton ran a hand over his thigh and left it there.

"Guys, we're going to lose coms once you're inside. I'll let you know as soon as I've got them back."

Joe opened his legs as Adam's hand slid a little higher at the news.

After being escorted to a room, the pair split up to look around. Adam dropped a bag on the bed and pulled off his jacket. Joe took over, sliding it down his arms and tossing it aside. Dalton felt his tongue against his neck and his lips against his ear, "Cameras."

 

Adam snuggled in closer to the memory. Sleep felt so close, if he could just stay focused.

 

Smiling at the opportunity, he turned and pulled Joe's mouth toward his. They were on the bed before he knew it. Joe's hand against the back of his neck gently tilted Adam's face so that he could see the door. "Don't get distracted," McG quipped, reigniting the kiss.

"Mmmm," Adam slid his hand over Joe's hips to his ass, "You don't make that easy, but I'm not complaining."

 

In the semidarkness at Langley, Top let the tension in his back and shoulders dissolve. He didn't have to worry about what was behind the door or who was listening in, he gave himself to the distraction. His mind traced the line of Joe's jaw as his mouth moved against his own. He lingered over the sensation Joe's tongue left behind. The taste and smell of the man he couldn't live without. One memory bled into another until love chased away the pain.

From that contented place between sweet sleep and soothing memories, Adam thought he heard Jaz cry out in her sleep. His body relaxed, his breathing even, his mind drinking deep from the relived experience, he felt Joe break away instantly. Back on base, in his own bed, in the dark, his skin chilled from the loss of contact, Adam pulled on shorts and followed Joe into the hallway. Pausing to check that they were not seen, he watched Joe slip confidently into Jaz's room without a sound. He crept quickly across the hall, and gently closed the door behind him. Looking from the door to the bed, he stopped. Joe held her, wrapped in a sheet, gently kissing her cheek and wiping strands of sweat soaked hair from her eyes. She reached and pulled Joe closer burying her face against his neck. Frozen by the intimate display, Top just stared. He watched Jaz pause, pull away and look up at McG. She parted her lips and he leaned in, letting her tongue meet his. She sat back against the pillow. Joe gave her the space. Turning her eyes on Adam, she met his stare. She slowly pulled away the sheet, refusing to look away. Kicking the sheet to the foot of the bed, she turned and straddled Joe on her knees. His hands ran over her naked hips and breasts, as she pulled him free of his shorts. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled as she eased herself onto Joe. Feeling teeth graze against her nipple, as Joe's hand ran up through her hair pulling her attention forward, she left Dalton with the invitation.

 

"My Jazzy," Adam stopped the words before they tumbled from his lips. Opening his eyes to painted concrete walls, he sighed softly and fell back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

"I want to tell Amir it was me, not Top" Joe lifted the mattress so Jaz could tuck the corners.

"He's not stupid. We should say it's you and me."

"So what, we sneak in here and have sex in the floor all the time while Top's gone? And what about the sheets? After he left for DC?" Joe returned the laundry bag to its hook behind the door.

Jaz shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

McG scooped up Jaz's clean bedding and followed her across the hall. "I don't like the way it makes you look," he told her as they pulled the fitted sheet over the mattress.

"Just because Amir thinks there's something between me and Top doesn't mean it's confirmed," she tossed a pillow case at McG as she untangled the pile.

Joe dropped the pillow into the case and threw it to the head of the bed, "You really think it isn't obvious how he feels about you? Come on."

"That doesn't mean I feel the same way. I could just feel guilty about fucking you instead. It makes since, he's off limits."

"That's what I mean. It makes you look shallow."

They pulled the top sheet and blanket over the bed in a silent impasse.

Jaz dropped her side first, "Amir is not going to believe it was you and some mystery woman. He knows it was me. Besides, there's nothing wrong with friends letting off steam. It doesn't make me shallow."

Joe shook his head and tucked the blanket.

Jaz waited until he finished with the bed, "Look, we both want Adam kept out of this. What if you give Amir your mystery woman bullshit, that he will see right through. We can say you were protecting me. Top gets his feelings hurt. The whole thing stinks but it may be clean enough to avoid disciplinary action? Deal?"

"Yeah, alright. It looks better if we have something to hide. Otherwise he keeps digging."

Noticing the way her eyes fell to the floor as she walked toward the door, McG pulled her into his arms. "Not your fault, Jazzy," he kissed her hair and felt her arms tighten as she rubbed her face against his chest.

"You keep saying that," she kissed his neck. "None of this shit feels right. He's on his own and it's pissing me off."

"Let him be the hero. He needs it," Joe pulled away and smiled. "He's always happy when he's kicking ass."

Jaz grinned and kissed his cheek, "I smell food." She let go of his hands and took off for the kitchen.

"You really cooking for this asshole, Amir?" McG asked as Jaz stole a bite.

"Don't you think it would be suspicious if I don't?" Amir waved her away.

"Yeah, probably," Joe stole a chunk of meat while Amir dealt with Jaz.

"Preach! Could you use some help? Please?" Amir called across the room.

"Yeah, you two mind helping me clear this cage? Let the man work." Preach grumbled lugging a locker across the aisle.


	15. Chapter 15

Jaz kept her attention on her gear and ignored the door when it opened. Preach sat ready at the table chatting with Amir. Joe watched the door while checking and rechecking supplies.

Preach stood to greet the big, dark haired, light skinned man that entered.

"You can just set those down right over there, boys," the man directed. Two younger men set equipment cases just inside the door, and left.

"You must be Richards?" Preach extended his hand.

"Yeah, sure. Carter? Is it?" He gripped Preach's hand but didn't wait for a reply. "That for me?" He motioned toward the empty cage.

Preach nodded, tilting his head as he watched their visitor move the equipment cases and lock the gate.

"There, now," Richards clapped his hands together, looking around. "Nice place you've got here, McGuire."

Joe turned his head and looked the man over, unimpressed. "Yeah." Turning back to his work, he slid one kit aside and pulled over the next.

Richards smiled at McG's back, undeterred, and walked down the aisle toward Jaz. Joe refused to let his hands stop moving as he glanced to Preach and Amir.

With narrowed eyes, Preach moved to intervene.

Richards didn't speak. He stood outside the chain link barrier and made no effort to hide his interest. Jaz slammed an ammunition locker closed, and turned around.

"Food's ready!" Amir interrupted sharing a hard look with McG, before they both turned on the visitor.

Preach clapped a heavy hand against the guy's shoulder from behind and squeezed, "Table's this way." He turned the man back toward the kitchen.

Jaz slid into the chair next to Joe as Amir handed out utensils and sat down. The plate in front of her smelled delicious. She dug in, "Damn, Amir. This is good. You out did yourself, bro."

"Yes, you did," Preach agreed.

"Yeah. Nice work, man," McG didn't break away from the gritty threat in his eyes as he glared across the table.

Richards glared right back, "Ladies love a man that can cook. Bet she likes you, Amir."

"Everybody loves good food." Preach levelled his eyes on the stranger.

"So I hear you need our help," Jaz kept her tone innocent.

Joe smirked.

"I need you," Richards turned heated eyes on Jaz. "The rest are just there to watch."

Preach pressed Joe's thigh hard to the chair beneath the table in warning. "I was told you need support. She's the best, but it sounds to me like this isn't about her skill with a rifle."

"She didn't kill our friend with a rifle," Richards let his eyes fall appreciatively below the neckline of the tank Jaz was wearing.

Amir watched the muscles in Joe's neck flex as he strained to keep himself together.

"Hey! This conversation is with me and I'm over here," Preach let his anger show.

Richards met Jaz's eyes with a smile and turned away to acknowledge Preach. "We need her inside a brothel," he held his hands up, "as my guest. Once she's alone with the target, she takes over. I wait outside."

Jaz rolled her eyes, "Anyone can do that. You don't need us."

"We tried it with anyone. She's dead." Richards turned to his plate, "This really is an excellent meal."

Amir sat unmoved by the compliment.

Finding Amir's silence amusing, the guest didn't wait to finish chewing before he continued, "The first girl didn't catch his eye. The second was handed off to his associates before she could make her move. The third failed, and died because of it," Richards gulped down a glass of water and looked at Jazz. "That brings us to you."

"What a privilege. I get to work with the pros," Jaz huffed without holding back the sarcasm. "You need a better approach. This guy's on to you."

"No, he's on to the Russians. Not the French," Richards turned back to Preach.

"So what's your cover?" Zeke looked from the man to Jaz.

"Client. This is my beautiful wife," he tipped his head towards Jaz. "We like to share," Richards cut his eyes at McG.

Joe gave him nothing in return.

Preach shook his head, "You want her tasked to seduce and kill a trained foreign operative, alone? Command won't go for that. Jaz is high value. They won't risk it. You better come up with a different plan."

Amir stood and cleared the table before bringing out desert. From the sink he passed a worried glance at McG.

Richards laughed and leaned back in his chair, allowing Amir to take his plate, "You think I'd be here if command had anything to say about it?"

Preach clasped his hands together on the table and looked to Jaz. She shook her head, looked at the far wall, and worked her jaw, "What makes you think I can pull this off? I'm not exactly charming."

"I've seen you in Tehran. You're quite the vixen when it comes to playing house."

Jaz refused to allow the color threatening her cheeks. The hotel room. He knew what happened in the hotel room when she and Top left the airport in Tehran. She stood up and announced she had to pee.

Richards took a bite of desert and watched her go, "Damn, I bet you boys have fun passing that around." He grinned at the men left at the table.

Preach slammed his foot into Joe's shin as his grip on his thigh broke when Joe jumped forward across the table. Amir stepped quickly to the edge, shoving Joe by the shoulders back into his chair before turning on Richards. Amir snatched the plate from the table and fork from his hand, "Get the hell out of my kitchen." He dumped the food in the trash and set the dishes in the sink. When he turned back to the table both Preach and McG were standing.

Richards leaned back in his chair grinning with both hands up, "Easy now. Didn't mean to hit a nerve."

Amir spun the chair and dumped the man out toward the open room, "NOW."

"I think you better listen to the man," Preach growled.

Richards pulled a buzzing phone from his pocket, as he backed toward the door.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hell fucking no, she's not!" Dalton slammed his fist into Campbell's desk. Patricia saw Hannah's concern through the glass. She dropped her eyes to the blotter and chose her words carefully.

"I can give you a minute." She kept her tone cool and objective in obvious contrast to Adam's outburst.

He caught the reprimand, and sighed heavily. "Why her? McGuire's pretty. Amir can do sultry. Preach cleans up. What the fuck is really going on here?"

"You know Jaz is better than McGuire. Preach isn't this guy's kink. And Amir didn't kill a valuable CIA asset."

Dalton ran a hand through his hair and down his face trying to wipe away the exhaustion. Patricia always shot straight with him. She'd confirmed it was personal. He'd never live it down if he didn't let Jaz fight back and save herself. Squirming on his feet against every protective instinct he had, he met Patricia's eyes, "I'll give the order."

Relief and disappointment mingled in Campbell's expression as she evaluated Dalton's response. She raised her chin and nodded, allowing her eyes to betray the truth she'd discovered. She knew him too well.

"I think this op is just about as poorly planned as it gets. But it's out of my hands. She's no good to the team if she questions herself. I have to set the example by trusting her ability to get the job done. That's all," he covered.

"Adam, I chose you to lead this team. I've never doubted my decision before and I do not doubt it now. Are we clear?"

Dalton let her statement settle against his insecurities, allowing her meaning to quiet his fear. "Yes, ma'am," he nodded.

"Noah made sure their support team is solid. I am doing everything I can to compensate for the vulnerabilities. Jaz is brilliant. She's driven and she knows what is at stake. They will not break her. I have no doubt she will show them exactly why she is on this team," Patricia reassured.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you," Adam had himself back together and ready for the next round.

Patricia smiled, "You're going with them."

"With them?" Dalton fought the grin from breaking over his face.

"Richards isn't running this shit show. So, yes. You're welcome." The smirk on Patricia's face had Dalton by the heart. "Glad you think McGuire's pretty, he's your date."

Dalton's face shifted with awkwardness, "My date?"

"Yes, you two have worked together before. Was there a problem last time?" Her eyes danced with repressed amusement.

"No. I mean, things got a little more…. heated, than I thought they would but we worked it out." Dalton wasn't sure what to make of her blatant observation.

"Good. He doesn't know yet. I thought you might like to deliver that bit of news. I have Hannah working the room. She will get you two upstairs." The phone rang and Patricia waved Dalton out of her office.


	17. Chapter 17

Jaz pulled the drawstring on her pants tight over her hips and opened the frig looking for a beer, but grabbed water instead. Looking toward the door, she sat back and pulled her feet into her chair. "So?"

Joe noticed the self-protective gesture. He pushed himself away from the table and stood up grumbling, "This is bullshit."

"He got a call. Took it outside," Preach clarified.

Amir stood, scowling, and began to wash the dishes he'd cleared from the table.

"Have you heard from command? Is this legit?" Jaz picked at the label on the bottle.

"Yeah, we have a call in 10 minutes. I thought we could take it in Top's room. But I don't like leaving this asshole unsupervised," Preach answered.

Jazz nodded and jumped up to begin locking cages. Preach joined her but pulled a set of small cameras from their case and began hiding them throughout the main living space.

McGuire took advantage of the opportunity. He kept his back to the room while drawing up two syringes. Jaz watched in silent curiosity from the corner of her eye as he glanced around to see if he was noticed before sliding the wrapped packet into his pocket.

Instinctively she moved closer to him and matched his pace as he walked towards the hallway, breaking off at just the right moment to pull attention to herself as he slipped into the darkened corridor.

"Want me to set up?" Jaz offered as Amir put away the last plate and Preach toyed with the receiver.

"Yeah, if you would. I'll be there as soon as I get a stable feed."

She jogged to grab the laptop and disappeared down the hallway.

Jaz tapped her fingers against the open door to get McGuire's attention. He quickly zipped the pocket of his pack closed and turned to look over his shoulder. She motioned for him to follow, and stepped quickly toward the room at the end of the hall.

She had the call connected before Joe could get there. Unsure if they were on the main screen, she kept her emotions in check when Dalton's face appeared in front of her. "Preach and Amir will be here in just a second," she saw Dalton's eyes follow Joe as he walked through the door behind her.

"Top," Joe nodded at the single syllable with more feeling than Adam could handle at the moment. All the words the three wanted to say tumbled against closed lips as they looked at each other through the camera. Adam nodded his silent reply. Jaz relaxed at the fire in his eyes as he waited to begin the briefing.

It had been at least an hour since Jaz locked her bedroom door. She waited as the intruder made his way closer to the bed.

"Put the gun away, Jaz. You know it's me." Jaz could see Joe's silhouette in the darkness as he stripped out of his clothes. In one smooth motion, he parted the sheets and slid against her.

Jaz clicked the safety and laid the pistol back on the nightstand. But Joe was already tugging her pants away. She rolled over, allowing him to push her shirt up over her head.

"Wish you would sleep naked," he growled, nuzzling her breast free of the bra he quickly unclasped and dropped over the side of the bed.

Jaz didn't feel the need to answer him. Her hands wound through his hair, breaking away long enough to pull off her panties, as he sucked at her nipple.

"Tell me what he does to you," Joe mouthed after penetrating fingers found her already hot and wet.

Jaz moaned, working her hips as her knees fell wide, "Not him, you."

She felt his mouth enclose her own fingers that were buried inside herself just before he opened her door.

"How was I fucking you?" He pulled her knees up and pushed her thighs open, exposing her ass to his bobbing cock.

"Hard, so hard it hurt but I came around you and you fucked me harder," Jaz strained against his hold. Her sex throbbing against his erection, trying to capture him but he withdrew from her reach and settled his face between her legs.

"Mmmmm," he hummed against her, slicing his tongue through swollen tissue until she bucked against him. Jaz tossed her head against the pillow as palms moved down her legs to cup her ass. She felt him watching as he gently spread her open, exposing her even further. She fought to be patient. He smiled and clamped his mouth against her, thrusting his tongue into her core.

Jaz bit back an agonizing scream as he pinched her clit and worked his fingers against her ass. Her back arched in an attempt to roll them onto the floor, but Joe countered with his own body weight slamming her roughly back to the mattress.

"Oh god, just fuck me, please!" She couldn't cover the pleading desperation she felt.

He released his mouth, and she shuttered as cool air replaced his warm breath against tortured folds.

"I like it when you beg," he kissed her. Jaz licked at the cream covering his lips and beard and then drove her tongue into his mouth searching for more.

Feeling his cock twitch against her thigh, she wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled, "You want me."

He returned her wicked grin, pinning her wrists above her head. "I have you."

Joe tweaked her nipple, causing her breath to hitch. Then swallowed her startled cry as he drove himself completely into her. He felt her tighten around him at the violent penetration. He thrust harder, watching her hungerly devour the pain spiced cocktail of sensation coursing through her body. Assured of her consent he straightened his weight bearing arm and pulled her thigh higher against him, "Spread your legs, Jaz. Wider. I want deeper."

Lost in cascading pleasure, her legs immediately obeyed. Joe's mouth fell open, panting as he watched her breasts jump and bounce with his every stroke. Jaz wiggled one hand free of his grip, catching his attention as she rolled one pebbled nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She met his eyes and then led him to look down between them where she used her fingers against the base of his thrusting cock and spread herself even wider for him.

"Play with your clit. I want you to come, right now."

Her fingertips stroked and pinched the swollen nub. Rewarding her pliant submission, Joe snapped his hips into her harder. Jaz quietly cried out before she could swallow back the sound.

Joe sucked in a hard breath as he felt the waves of her release crash against his dick from tip to base. "You always feel so fucking good," he dropped her leg and wiped the touseled hair from her face. She opened her mouth to his kiss and buried her hands in his hair.

"You're not done," she purred against his lips.

"I want your ass, and I want it rough." He tempered the words with his tongue's tender caress.

Jaz smiled and climbed onto her hands and knees. She pulled lube from the nightstand and let him watch as she parted her cheeks and worked the gel into herself. Passing the tube between her legs, she lowered herself onto her elbows and tilted her hips open to him.

He accepted the gift with a growl, palming the lubricant over his pulsing cock. He positioned himself behind her, using his thumbs to gently massage her open before slipping his fingers inside. She moaned as he worked her wide enough to accommodate his thickness before he carefully pressed his tip against the soft flesh of her opening. Jaz rocked back, pushing him inside her. She felt the skin pull tight around him and stopped.

His thumbs went back to work massaging her entrance, coaxing her to relax, "Open up for me, baby. I'm not going to force you." He ran one hand up her back and against the side of her breast as it rested against the sheet beneath her. He reached between her legs with the other, stroking her clit and teasing her core. He felt her loosen and push back again until she'd taken all of him. He gently pulled her hips tight to his and waited for her to adjust.

Jaz let her head fall forward to the pillow. No matter how often they took her this way, she was never ready. Joe's fingers gripped her as he refused to move before she did. She let herself collapse into how deliciously he filled her, stretching her until she couldn't take any more. Picturing how she must look, dripping wet with her legs splayed wide for the luscious man buried in her ass, she slowly began rocking against him.

He let her set the pace until he felt the constricting pressure around his shaft yield to compliant gratification. Increasing the force, he took control of her hips overpowering her efforts and leaving her at the mercy of his own. Jaz felt her breath quicken as he pushed and pulled her into him with uncharacteristic aggression. It was usually Adam that fucked her like this, so abandoned to licentious passion that he blurred the lines between sensuality and debauchery. She gazed at Joe over her shoulder with a languid smile, letting herself fall away into him.

Joe couldn't help himself. Drawing confidence from those glazed eyes, and thoroughly fucked smile, he worked Jaz harder. He was in Adam's territory and the competition was fierce. She jerked up onto her elbows as he pinched the hell out of her clit. She opened her mouth to complain but he hooked his fingers inside her as he slammed into her ass. She groaned instead. She tried to rise to all fours, but he refused to give her knees the leverage. Soft balls thrumming against aroused flesh, while his fingers relentlessly tormented and trashed her self control had her writhing against the sheets. Smiling at the victory, Joe pinched the hell out of her again and shoved his fingers hard against the inside of her vagina as he came apart inside her. Jaz slammed her fist into the mattress, gripping the sheets with her teeth as she fought back against a helpless scream.

"Fuck yeah," Joe gently slid out of her but continued tenderly stroking his fingers in and out as the last ripples died away. He kissed her back and eased her hips to the mattress, chuckling as her legs remained splayed out across the bed.

He leaned over, wiping her hair from her face, when he saw her tears. She smiled back into his terror filled expression, "That was so good you made me cry." She laughed and tried to wipe her eyes. Joe dropped his forehead to her shoulder in relief.

"Come on, we need a shower," he rolled her easily into his arms and carried her into the bathroom. Jaz clung to his bare chest as he tried to set her on the vanity in order to start the water. The way she looked up at him when he tried to peel her arms away, brought his mouth to hers. Her fingertips brushed his face. He opened his eyes to find her's never closed. He kissed the tip of her nose, "I love you, too."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in 2 days... This story is nearly finished :) If they can survive the operational cluster fuck ahead :) so much fun

Dalton waited just outside until he heard the shower curtain glide closed. He stepped toward the bed surveying the damage. Confused, he ran his hands over his face. The jealous tension in his shoulders didn't belong in this room. It belonged out there, out where real dangers lay hidden. He'd crept in as Joe carried Jaz into the bathroom. So he fucked her, of course he did. He had a million times before, why did it light him up now? Something was different. Softly bringing his fist against the wall in a silent rhythm, Top shoved back the fear. He loved them. He had no reason to be standing out here, punching a wall, like an idiot.

Leaning against the sink, he listened as wet bodies played under the water. He imagined Joe's hands soaping Jaz's breasts while her fingers soaped his balls. He knew the sounds their mouths made as they sucked and nipped at naked flesh. He opened his pants to relieve the pressure against his throbbing erection.

"What was that all about?" Jaz asked softly hoping the sound of the water would drown the conversation.

"What do mean," Joe's mouth was obviously distracted.

"You don't usually fuck me like that," Jaz used his hair to pull his face toward hers.

"Maybe I wanted to be the hero for once," he mouthed across her nipple.

Dalton felt himself grow harder. What had he done to her that left her room so trashed. He knew Jaz shared his taste for the adventurous, and she did not disappoint.

"Mmmmm, so you liked hurting me," she tugged him closer by grabbing his erection.

Joe's eyes sparkled, "I can see why Adam likes it."

"You want to know more of what Adam likes?" She settled onto her knees, still dragging Joe forward.

Dalton's breath came faster on the other side of the curtain.

Joe broke her grip, tangled his fist in her hair and brought himself to her lips, "Nobody sucks a meaner dick than me, sweetie."

She smiled up at him, "I didn't say I was better. I asked if you want to fuck my throat until I choke trying to swallow everything you shoot into me."

Joe wrinkled his brow. He'd never known Jaz like this, and he knew a lot about Jaz. "Adam likes that?"

On the other side of the curtain, Dalton reached beneath his waistband to free himself from his shorts and rolled his eyes. Fuck yes, he liked it.

"He'd never admit it, but it drives him wild," Jaz licked the leaking head of McG's cock.

Without a word, Dalton heard Joe slide himself into Jaz's mouth. He heard his friend suck in a breath as Jaz's tongue went to work on him.

Adam knew Jaz had him in her throat, but he also knew Joe held back. He peeled out of his clothes and stepped up to the curtain. Peeking through the gap in the curtain, he saw Jaz pull Joe's hands into her hair as she tried to reassure him that she could take it. Joe's brow crinkled in indecision, even as he braced his legs against Jaz's hunger.

Silently, Adam stepped into the shower, careful not to block the spray cascading down Joe's back. Jaz's eyes were closed in concentration. He grew instantly harder watching her devour Joe with vengeance. The strain was evident in her victim. Muscles in his neck and back rippled with tension. His ass and legs pulled tight to prevent his hips from slamming into her face. He'd released her hair and braced his arms against the wall of the shower.

Smiling, Adam lowered his hand between Joe's legs, grabbing his balls and blocking the water in the same instant, he stepped forward so that his erection pressed against Joe's skin. Comfortable with the familiar touch, Joe's hips bucked forward forcing his dick so deep into Jaz's throat, her eyes flew open. "That's better. Holding back's no fun."

"I'm bigger than you are," Joe winced against the temptation to thrust his hips into her again.

"Are you? Let's see," Adam moved next to Joe, still fondling his balls. "Let him go, Jaz."

Joe looked at the ceiling trying to hold himself together. Jaz smiled and spit him out in a way that caused the vein in Adam's painfully hard cock to throb. Adam caught his erection and held them both steady, "Nope, look at that," he let his grip linger before deciding how far he could go before Joe's resolve forced him to stop.

Jaz grinned as Adam pulled her jaw open and guided himself past her teeth until he rested against her tongue. She looked at Joe watching her, and swallowed.

"Shit, this won't take long," Adam moaned as Jaz parted his thighs with her hand.

Jaz looked up at Adam while he brushed his thumbs up and down her cheeks. It was almost tender until she slightly shifted the angle of her jaw and his right hand fisted into her hair. Just as she had with him on the bed, Joe watched as she gave herself over to Adam's desire. Adam kept himself aware of her limits but he rode the absolute edge of what she could handle.

Somehow shocked but not surprised, Joe watched as Jaz gripped Adam's ass as he buried himself in her face. Swallowing as much as she could, she forced him deep into her throat. Joe held back his instincts as he watched her neck spasm as she choked. Adam kept his fist tight in her hair watching her eyes go wide with panic. Just before Joe stepped in, Adam jerked her head backwards and pulled out. Disappointment clouded her expression as Jaz lunged forward, still coughing. Adam let her take him again but he was already going soft. Jaz licked and kissed away the last bit of semen and fell back against the wall, cheeks flushed and breathing hard.

"I would've made it. Why'd you pull out?"

Top nodded toward Joe. The medic's hand trembled as he turned off the water. Leaning back against the wall, he rubbed his face, "What the fuck did I just watch?"

Adam's shoulders shook with silent laughter. Jaz pulled her knees up to her chin hoping to stifle the giggles. Joe shook his head and stepped out of the shower, "I'm making the bed. You two have fun."

Joe closed the bathroom door and Adam slid down the wall next to Jaz, "I knew you were okay. Well, as close to okay as you wanted to be."

Jaz didn't say anything. She just played with the hair on the inside of his thigh.

"Hey, what's going on?" Adam pulled her into his lap.

She laid her head against his chest and pinched at his nipple.

"He was different tonight. I thought he liked it. I didn't mean to freak him out," Jaz raked her knuckles from Adam's nipple to his abs.

"He's okay. Everybody has limits," he smiled and pinched at her nipple in return.

"Except us," Jaz turned so that she straddled him, but winced as she settled back on her ass.

"Except us," Adam raked his knuckles from from her nipple to her clit. He watched her eyes light up. "I heard he hurt you tonight. Show me what he did to you."

Jaz leaned forward and kissed him, forcing her tongue between his teeth. Adam pinched her other nipple hard, "Show me."

Jaz leaned back on her elbows, leaving her legs open for him. She watched his eyes darken as he ran his hands down her thighs pushing them open to the light. Laying back against the floor, she felt his finger slip inside her releasing a trickle of cum that stung when it reached her ass. She twitched when he lifted her hips and touched her swollen pink entrance. "He fucked you raw. I bet you liked that."

"I want you."

"I'll hurt you after that."

"I want you to hurt me. You know why."

"I'll be there tomorrow. Joe too. Even Hannah. You're not going in alone."

Laying sore and naked on the shower floor with her legs spread across her CO, admitting how completely she trusted him, Jaz stared at the ceiling, unashamed.

"I could make you," she sat up on her elbows, gently lifting his balls with her foot. Adam stroked himself hard and motioned for her to come to him. She rolled to her hands and knees and crawled back into his lap. He lifted her and eased her down over his erection. She gripped him hard, rocking her hips to grind her clit against him. He squeezed and licked at her breasts feeling the heat and fluid rush between her legs. She leaned back on her hands and began to ride him. He smiled and managed to tug a towel down from the drying rack. She questioned him with a look but didn't break her rhythm. Supporting her weight, he moved them both away from the wall. Amused, she watched as he reclined back with his fingers interlaced behind his head, using the towel as a makeshift pillow. Jaz grinned down at him and rode harder.

Joe opened the door and shook his head.

"Come check out the view," Adam kept his voice low.

Joe wrapped the towel around his waist and sat back against the shower wall next to Adam. Both men watched Jaz run her hands over her own body, squeezing and pinching and rubbing herself while she rode Adam without inhibition.

"I just fucked her until she couldn't walk," Joe smiled, feeling his dick react to the image.

"I noticed," Adam shrugged.

Jaz managed to get her feet between Adam's thighs, forcing them apart. Leaning back to support her weight with one hand, she groped him with the other.

Sucking air between his teeth, Adam sat up trying to retrieve her hand. She laughed, using her body to keep him at bay. He grabbed a handful of her hair and roughly pulled her head back and to the side, sinking his teeth into her neck just enough to feel but not enough to leave a mark. His free hand attacked her exposed clit without mercy. Jaz squeezed her eyes shut, resisting the urge to give in and instead pressed her fingers hard to the skin just below his balls. She felt him jump at the pressure, and smiling she tilted her hips and clamped down on his shaft. He came first. Dropping his face and breathing heavily into her chest, he struggled to keep his grip on her hair. She let herself go with him. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her tight against him. She winced as he dropped his fist, taking long strands of hair with it. Pulling her into a bear hug, she felt him soften inside her. With his face nuzzling her breasts, she ran both hands through his hair and returned the embrace.

Jaz let her eyes meet Joe's as she softly kissed Adam's hair, rubbing her fingertips against his scalp. "You remade the bed?" She asked him. He nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

Joe sat numbly watching watching the way Dalton melted into Jaz. Some things were untouchable, and the depth of connection they shared was one of them.

Jaz felt Adam's lips against her skin. She kissed and gently sucked his earlobe, encouraging him to look up.

Joe's eyes drank in the contrast. The way the two flashed so suddenly between the violence he witnessed earlier and the tender sweetness they poured over each other now captivated him. Like a fire that drew him and yet scarred him, he couldn't resist putting his hand to the flame.

Half afraid his intrusion would be unwelcome, he rubbed his palm over Adam's back. Feeling muscle give to his touch, emboldened him to move closer. Joe moved his lips against tired shoulders and softly up the back of Adam's neck. Adam lifted his face and rested gently on Jaz's shoulder.

Jaz drew her fingertips over Joe's cheek to his jaw, looking so deep into his eyes, he thought he might explode. His tongue moved against Adam's skin without breaking away from her stare.

"She loves you," raspy exhaustion broke the spell as Adam's eyelids fluttered, threatening to close against his will.

With a smile, Joe murmured, "There's a perfectly good bed over there."

Adam snuggled his face into Jaz's neck and shifted his weight to rest against Joe's chest, "I think I'll just sleep right here, thanks."

Joe and Jaz grinned at each other. "Nope, come on. You'll thank me in the morning," Joe motioned to Jaz and they both stood, heaving Adam to his feet.

Once they crossed the threshold into the bedroom, Adam stumbled to the bed, ripped the blanket down, and fell face first onto the mattress. "Jaz, you droolled on the sheet."

She laid down on the opposite side, "More like gnawed on it, but whatever."

Adam grabbed her around the waist with one arm, and rolled her to him. Throwing a leg over hers and cupping her breast, he settled in, leaving her pinned beneath him. "Damn, Joe, do that to me."

Joe's eyes ran over Dalton's naked body, lingering over his ass, "If you fought like she did, I'm not sure I could hold you down."

Adam smiled in Jaz's hair, and shifted his hips toward Joe, "be fun to try.'

Joe slipped into bed behind Adam and pulled the blanket over all three of them, "Tonight you need to rest."

Joe tried to sleep. He knew it was just a few hours before dawn. He waited until Top's breathing fell smooth and even and Jaz grew still. About an hour before sunrise, his hands began to wander. He knew every inch of Adam's body. Randomly his fingers found Jaz. Her hips opened and rocked back into Adam as Joe slid his hand between Adam's legs. When that same hand found her breast, she covered it with her own and moved it to where Adam's stiffening cock pressed against her ass. Acknowledging her intentions, he lightly squeezed her fingers before wrapping his hand around Adam's erection. Adam tried to roll over into his grip, but Jaz pulled him back. Trading hands, Joe kissed Adam's neck and worked himself inside.

Adam woke to Joe pumping into him, while jerking him off. Moaning his approval he rolled his hips with Joe's thrusts and filled both hands with Jaz's breasts. Jaz turned her head to kiss him, and he realized she had her fingers buried in herself. He didn't even try to keep it together.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted," Joe breathed into his ear as Adam came all over Jaz.

Slamming his hips back hard into Joe, Adam squeezed Jaz hard enough to make her moan. Joe's hand released Adam and went after Jaz. Adam pulled her fingers away and forced them into his mouth. As she fell apart into Joe's hand, Adam felt Joe let go inside him.

They lay in a sticky, sweaty pile against the sheets waiting for the room and the day ahead to fall into focus.

They showered and dressed quickly. Jaz and McG stripped the bedding, and handed Adam a spray bottle for the shower. Catching on, he wiped down everything and returned to find Jaz tucking a fresh blanket and Joe handing off a garbage bag to Amir.

Making sure he stayed out of sight, he questioned them with a look. Joe looked to Jaz and slipped across the hall. Jaz kissed Adam, whispered, "Later," and left the room.


	20. Chapter 20

 

Adam met the team at a hotel suite used for a staging area. Joe, Jaz and Hannah stood in the middle of the room with surveillance techs buzzing around them checking audio and video feed. Jaz looked pissed. Scowling, Adam grabbed the wand from Preach's gear and strode across the room. The signal from the camera hidden in the pendant Jaz wore around her neck set off the sensor immediately. Glaring at the guy sitting behind a laptop listening to the audio checks, Adam didn't soften the insult, "Preach! Fix this shit!"

"Already on it, Top," Preach glanced up with a smile as he worked on the microphone Hannah wore. "McG, you're good to go."

Adam motioned him into the adjoining room. A DIA tech repeated the process, nodding confirmation. "Good, I'll let you know when those asshats are listening in. They only get what we give them."

Joe nodded, letting his eyes roam over Adam dressed for a night out at a semi-formal sex club. He liked it. He let the smallest smile ghost across his lips before breaking away. Adam gave no indication that he saw it.

Jaz joined Hannah in front of the mirror for last minute touch-ups. She smiled at Hannah's excitement. Jaz felt like she wanted to vomit but Hannah's eyes were bright and determined. "I don't know how you live with those two," she looked at Jaz in the mirror.

"Live with who?" Jaz evaluated her own reflection.

"Like you didn't notice!" Hannah teased.

Jaz wouldn't let herself be distracted, "I try not to." She smiled at Hannah. Of course she fucking noticed.

Hannah left the hotel first. Jaz didn't envy her. She would be stuck pretending to work a room of perverts hopefully making it to Top and McG without incident.

Jaz waited in a chair staring at the wall. She refused to look at Adam and Joe. They felt a million miles away as a solitary car ride and a night on task with a disgusting excuse for a man rushed at her like a detonated IED. The guy would touch her. She fought herself to accept it, detach from it, and eventually make him pay for it.

Adam didn't miss the strained desperation in Joe's eyes as he watched Jaz prep her mental game. With a light touch to Joe's elbow, Adam went to her. Even as he knelt in front of her, reminding himself that her cameras and mic were active and unrestricted, Jaz never wavered from her imaginary target painted on the far wall.

"Hey, you do whatever it takes. Kill that bastard, and let's go home. No limits, Jaz." Adam pulled her eyes to his with pure force of will.

She blinked against his message, " _I'll still love you in the morning._ " He didn't care if Richards made it out alive. Nothing mattered to him more than she did. Jaz blinked again and nodded. Clearing her throat failed to soothe the rasp in her voice, "No limits."


	21. Chapter 21

Joe chewed his thumb and stared out the window of the cab. Adam rubbed his thigh in an effort to reassure him. He may as well have been rubbing the upholstery for the effect it had.

"You don't have to do this. I can go in alone," Adam knew his words would break Joe out of his shell.

"You want me to talk, just say so," the reply came across cold and biting.

"Yeah, okay. Talk," Adam gave no resistance.

"I don't want his hands on her. I don't want his eyes on her. I damn sure don't want his dick anywhere near her. I want to fucking kill him just for thinking about her."

Adam inhaled deeply, "Jaz can take care of herself. She won't let him get away with anything."

"Did you see her?! That bastard's going to feel her up every chance he gets and you know it," Joe's voice shook with bitter fury.

Adam closed his eyes tight, and looked away, "He won't get away with it."

"No, he won't. But she has to live through it and that's just not okay with me."

Adam's jaw tensed at the insinuation.

Jaz waited until they were roughly 2 blocks out before she slid across the seat and let Richards drape his arm across her bare shoulders. Her skin crawled as he raked his eyes over the exposed swell of her breasts against the narrow fabric and plunging neckline of her dress.

"You will have everyone's attention, sweetheart. Our man won't be able to resist." The sound of his voice in such close proximity turned her stomach.

"Jaz, I'm right here," Adam's voice in her ear drove back the rising panic.

Joe's attention snapped from the window to Adam as the words shot off his tongue, "You have her?"

"Yes," Dalton admitted quietly, "I'm her CO."

Joe bit back his tongue and tightened his fist, "And you didn't think to tell me?"

Adam swallowed, realizing Joe had not connected what all that entailed. It's one thing to watch from across the room. It's another to be so close you can hear every detail, "Just did."

Joe's fist relaxed even as his jaw tightened. He accepted the reality that once again, Adam and Jaz were out front while he worried in the wings.

Adam touched his leg again. Joe turned as Adam dropped his game face, deflating in front of him. Joe exhaled heavily and picked up Adam's hand. He interlaced their fingers and turned back to the window.

Jaz felt Richards drop his hand to her ass as he tried to guide her to into the club. She side stepped him, flashed a smile and told him not so fast. He grabbed her hips and pulled her in front of him, pressing his erection into her as he forced her through the door.

As he removed the wrap she'd pulled on before leaving the car, she turned her face to his ear, "Keep your dick off me." Adam heard the unmistakable threat in her tone and allowed himself to smile.

Joe noticed. Adam recognized the hurt tugging at the corners of his mouth, "She drew the line. Told him to keep himself in check or else."

Joe didn't smile. His face darkened with the confirmation that Richards wasted no time. If she threatened him, he'd made an unwelcome move.

"Hey, I think we should play it like a fight. What do you think?" Adam acknowledged.

"What do you mean? I'm not letting you punch me." the resentment in Joe's eyes burned hot.

"No, I mean like a lovers quarrel," Adam clarified. "It gives you more room to be real." He pulled Joe's hand to his lips.

"I can keep it together," Joe responded.

"Yeah, I know you can. I just thought you may appreciate the space," Adam pulled Joe's hand into his lap. It was the closest he could get to " _I love you_ ".

Joe resisted the urge to kiss Adam's anxiety away, "Okay, that could work."

The cab eased to a stop against the curb. Joe pulled his hand from Adam's lap, but Adam held on for just a moment before letting him go. Joe squeezed his thigh in reassurance and stepped out of the cab. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both 21 and 22 so far today :)

Hannah watched Dalton kiss McG. The two were shown to their table, but before sitting down, Adam tilted Joe's face and leaned in for the kiss. She knew these guys could flow with any situation, but the way Dalton's mouth had Joe's jaw open left Hannah acutely aware of her recently neglected sex life. She really did need to get out more. 

"Good job, you got his attention," she tried to keep her fantasies in check. 

Adam glanced up from the menu to find their target checking out Joe from a few tables away, "Hear that, McG? He thinks you're pretty." 

"Baby, I'm more than that," Joe winked. 

Jaz noticed the interest, and let her eyes linger conspicuously. The man sitting opposite her turned from watching Joe, and caught her eye. She smiled over the rim of her wine glass and slowly swept her tongue over her lips. The man moved from her mouth to her chest and back again, "See something you like?" His tone held a cruelty Jaz didn't underestimate. This guy got off on power without a doubt. 

Beside her, Richards moved his hand from her shoulder to grip her chin, forcing her to look at him, "What have I told you about wandering eyes, princess?" 

Jaz allowed a flicker of defiance to color her expression before a harsh mouth crashed down on hers. 

Adam casually passed the drink card back to the waitress and pointed at Hannah, determined to keep the sound of Richards tongue invading Jaz away from Joe. "What about her? I think I'd like that," he redirected. 

Joe pushed his hands across the table to Adam, his forced smile screaming jealous frustration. 

Jaz bit Richards tongue, causing him to retreat. "You bitch," he spat, tightening his grip on her chin and yanking her jaw obsenely higher. 

The floor manager escorted Hannah to Dalton's side, motioning her even closer, "Don't be shy, show the gentleman he's made an excellent choice." 

Jaz gave her target a pleading look as Richards roughly gripped her breast and threatened her mouth with another abusive kiss. 

Hannah moved her leg through the slit in her dress and stepped over Dalton's lap.He looked her over and ran the back of his fingers down her side and along the edge of her breast, smiling as her nipples peaked beneath the fabric. She caressed his face, fighting back the embarrassment of her arousal. She told herself it was necessary, but left herself unprepared for his fingers to slide beneath the material and gently push the strap from her shoulder. Her hand rested against his neck as he sucked her exposed nipple into his mouth. 

"Please, not at the table," the target intervened. Jaz lowered her eyes thankfully as Richards released her. 

Dalton put his hand through the slit in Hannah's dress without actually touching her. She ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to suck at her breast. Breaking away, they all heard him murmur into the mic, "Let's move this party upstairs."


	23. Chapter 23

Hannah slipped the strap back over her shoulder and moved away from the table so that Dalton could stand. Noticing Joe's empty chair, he turned, expecting to see him standing beside Hannah. She tilted her head at the confusion clouding his face and quickly realized Joe was gone.

Adam took less than a second to get himself together and on his feet. Throwing an arm around Hannah, he scanned the room. She fell in step beside him and motioned toward the restrooms.

Joe left the men's room, caught Adam's attention and winked before striding across the floor to Jaz's table.

Adam followed his lead and let Hannah absorb his attention, "Sorry." His hands roamed her body greedily, "Don't hate me for this."

"Too late," she smiled against his neck. "Considering you're not even going to fuck me later."

"Nope," he pulled her earlobe between his lips. "But I'll make sure Amir knows you taste like honey."

Two armed body guards blocked Joe's path to the target, "Pardon the interruption." He waited calmly for the man to turn around.

At the sound of Joe's voice, Jaz casually raked her eyes up and down his body allowing her appreciation to show. He let the heat in her stare reinforce his bulging erection.

Intrigued by Jaz and her naked lust, the target turned to evaluate Joe for himself, "No interruption." He waved the men away.

Joe stepped closer, "I found myself feeling left out of the fun, so I thought I might make some new friends." He cut his eyes at Dalton and Hannah but found the man didn't notice. He was staring at his crotch.

"Turn around." The man looked up and smiled, "Please."

Joe obeyed without hesitation.

"Yes, thank you," he stood up and buttoned his coat. Richards followed but the man waved him away, "No, no. Finish your meal. There will be plenty of time later."

Richards faltered and returned to his seat. Jaz kept her eyes on the target and McG. The man leaned over and ran the back of his hand along Jaz's cheek, "Good luck, my dear."

She opened her lips and turned to meet his fingers, but he pulled his hand away and offered Joe his arm. Flanked by his entourage, the man led Joe past Adam without a glance.

Once the elevator doors closed, the man rubbed Joe through his pants and pulled their mouths together. Fighting to maintain his arousal, Joe detached himself from the revulsion and pressed his hips into the man's hand. He felt strange fingers fist against his hair forcing his face lower, as an insensitive tongue penetrated his lips. Joe's hands cupped the man's face as he struggled to return the kiss.

The elevator doors opened and the man dropped all contact. "Come along," he called back over his shoulder as he turned down the hall.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the beginning triggers you a bit, don't worry. I don't enjoy that part either so it doesn't last long.

Joe stepped across the threshold into the room, with Jaz fixed in his mind. She was the center of his thoughts and all he could see. Everything in the world only matterd as it related to her. 

Leaving his men outside the door, the man wasted no time, "Undress, please."

Joe took the opportunity to tempt him closer. He dropped the jacket quickly, but pulled his belt slowly. He stepped out of his pants, and lazily opened his shirt. Taking a few steps toward the man to test his resolve, Joe pulled out of his shorts.

The man smiled coldly and sent his fist crashing into Joe's jaw, "What did I tell you to do?"

The man swung hard enough to cause Joe to stumble, before catching his balance. He righted himself, pulled off the shorts, and let the shirt flutter to the ground behind him. He didn't acknowledge his jaw. He just dropped to his knees and waited.

The man cocked his head quizzically, before deciding to approach. Joe dropped his eyes to the man's feet while making sure his shirt was within reach.

A knock at the door distracted the man, "Sir, we have a bottle of champagne sent up from downstairs."

"Not now, it will wait," the man answered.

Joe knew it was Adam and he was running out of time. He took the risk and reached to unbuckle the man's belt. It paid off. He caught the back of a hand across his cheek. Allowing the impact to knock him backward, he grabbed the syringe taped to the inside of his shirt sleeve.

The man turned away in surprise when Adam kicked in the door. Jumping to his feet, Joe slammed the needle into the guy's neck and depressed the plunger.

The man smiled at Joe as he stumbled to the bed, "Well played, young man." He collapsed and rolled to the floor.

Joe grabbed the other syringe and emptied it into the man as well, "Not in the mood for surprises."

Hannah cleared her throat, with her back turned.

Adam laughed and tossed Joe his shorts, "Get dressed, beautiful. We've got to go."

Jaz pummeled Richards as soon as the door to the hotel suite closed. She hit him hard and fast before the room could react. Preach considered letting her beat him senseless. But when Richards' people moved to intervene, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away. "You made your point, sweetheart. You hurt him." Jaz calmed as Preach held her close and wiped her hair back from her face. She wrinkled her brow. She didn't want to cry in front of strangers, "I'm good. Where's Top and McG?"

"On their way. Everything's fine," he reassured.

"Sure you don't want to let her beat him a little more? The bastard deserves it," Amir stood with his arms crossed watching Richards shrug off a med tech.

Preach squeezed Jaz tighter as the door opened. She strained against him, then understood and rubbed his arm acknowledging she had herself back together. He released her and greeted the rest of the team.

Jaz froze at the bruises scattered over Joe's face. She held herself focused for over a second before the decision was made. She turned on Richards and caught him with a hard left uppercut. The man crumbled where he sat and fell to the floor unconscious.

Adam couldn't contain his grin. He nodded to Preach that they needed to get out quick. Mirroring Adam's smile, he began quickly packing gear while he laughed.

Amir chuckled and started hauling Preach's equipment cases to the door.

Hannah swept everything from the bathroom counter into a duffle and made one last pass through the room before meeting Amir at the door.

Joe and Jaz stood in the center of the room staring at each other. Adam stepped between them, "Time to move, you two."

"Right," Jaz mumbled as Amir led Hannah out into the hallway.

Adam winked at Richards while a guy tried to check for concussion. Still smiling, he pulled the door closed and joined the team in the elevator.  

 


	25. Chapter 25

"You knew, didn't you?" Joe stared into the fire and rubbed the hand Jaz laid against his chest.

She shifted behind him, "I wasn't positive until you showed up at the table. But I knew you were planning something. You were too moody and quiet."

"I thought you'd be pissed at me," he watched the flames, letting the words swirl with the floating ash.

Jaz caressed the back of his ear and jawline, carefully avoiding the bruising on his cheek. She wanted to devour him. But she also wanted time to stop; the universe to pause all around them.

When he and Adam returned from medical, Joe found her sitting alone on a blanket by the fire. Settling in between her legs, he leaned most of his weight against the thigh pulled up against her chest. She felt small beneath him but he loved the way she held him. She loved everything about him. She stared into the fire imagining the heat and flames against that all too familiar kaleidescope of emotion, she didn't want to turn away. She didn't want it to end.

"Look at you two all sweet and cozy," Adam knelt next to Jazz and kissed her cheek. "Amir leave with Hannah?"

Jaz nodded, "Said don't wait up."

Adam looked around concerned, he didn't trust what he couldn't see in the dark. Joe and Jaz waited, knowing he would either join them or decide they should be more careful.

Jaz felt the tension melt as he folded his legs around Joe and snuggled in close to her. She realized she was holding her breath, some part of her convinced that even breathing might break the spell and sweep it all away.

"So tell me about this morning. What was that with Amir?" Adam's tone was easy and soft. His fingers toyed with the fabric of Joe's shirt, content to enjoy the private luxury.

"He knew you had a thing for Jaz from the start. I don't think he knew what to do with me and Jaz. But he was hell-bent on protecting you from the fall out so he cleaned that place like he's had way too much practice making shit disappear," Joe answered without looking away from the fire. "I don't think he has any idea about me and you."

"He's not as naive as he looks. He'll get there. We should be ready," Adam threw a pebble into the fire.

"You know about Amir?" Joe moved to sit up as he twisted around trying to get a look at Adam.

Jaz laughed at the sudden jealous fear.

"I know about all of you," Adam teased.

"That's not funny," Joe settled back against Jaz, trying to pout through his smile.

Jaz knew she couldn't take much more. There were too many clothes between them. "Hey, gorgeous. I hate to ask but you're killing me over here. I know they tested you. Was it necessary?" Jaz hated herself for the question but she knew all too well what he'd been through.

Adam sighed. After that perv with Jaz in his ear, hearing Joe being hit on the other side of the door was more than he could handle. He never wanted to be in that position again. The only thing worse would have been if he wasn't there at all, and he really didn't want to think about that.

"No," Joe pulled Adam's hand to his mouth. "Somebody kicked down the door and saved my naked ass."

"Then I owe somebody a thank you," Jaz heard her voice break but didn't care. Too many memories, too much emotion, the gratitude overwhelmed her. She would've hidden it from everyone, but if that disgusting piece of shit had done any more than he did, she never would have forgiven herself. Joe wasn't supposed to be there, she was.

Adam wrapped both arms around her, hiding her away against his chest. Joe closed her legs with his own and pressed his body against her back so that she was completely hemmed in between them.

Jaz felt Joe's warm hands move under her shirt. Adam kissed her face with a tenderness she never expected from him. Joe's lips parted against her neck. Adam swallowed her moan as Joe's tongue found her skin. She saw the kaleidescope again, shifting and turning bathing her soul in brilliant bits of broken light.

"That bastard can't have you. You're mine."

Jaz opened her eyes at the raw, possessive anger in Joe's words. Adam held his face so close to her own she could see nothing else. His stare bore that hard edge that always sent delicious chills through her body.

Reading her confusion, he parted her lips with his tongue, "You heard him."


	26. Chapter 26

Jaz wanted to fight back. She wanted to chase his tongue with her own. She wanted to pin him to the ground and climb over him like he was made for nothing but her release. She wanted, but she couldn't.

Joe's fingers were buried inside her. Adam rolled her head to one side with his kiss, pulling her neck taunt against Joe's mouth. Jaz caved. Adam's passion met no resistance. In seconds she'd fallen back against Joe only to give his hands greater access.

Adam smiled at the sound of fingers moving in and out of her. "Damn, is the she that wet?" He asked without breaking contact.

"Hell yeah," Joe purred against delicate skin.

"Get on your back," Adam held Jaz as she moved to do as he asked. "Not you, Jazzy. You stay right here."

Joe looked around. The picnic table provided hardly any cover and there was nothing else.

"Just keep a low profile," Adam pushed Jaz's tank above her breasts but not over her head. "Help me get her pants off."

Joe palmed her ass until Jaz was on her knees, before laying back against the blanket. Adam pulled her close and stripped her pants away. Never allowing his mouth or hands to still, he shifted so that Jaz was between Joe's legs but still facing Adam. Smiling over her shoulder at Joe, he pulled roughly at her ass and plunged his fingers into her. Satisfied with the way Joe's cock bucked in his hand, Adam lowered Jaz on to him.

Jaz suddenly couldn't breathe. Between Joe filling her and Adam's marauding tongue, she fell helpless into their hands. Joe lifted and rocked her hips back onto his shaft. While Adam held her upright, supporting her weight in his arms.

Smoothing her hair as she exhaled heavily into his shoulder, he turned his mouth to her ear, "Give him what he wants. Let him know how good he feels."

Jaz fisted her hand at the back of Adam's neck and locked her eyes on his. She took control from Joe and slammed her hips back driving him deeper. Joe threw his head back against the ground and gripped the blanket as Jaz rode him harder. She refused to close her eyes even as she felt herself give way around him. She rode out every last spasm until her thighs burned with the effort. Breathing heavily, Jaz nudged her nose against Adam's. She smiled.

Reading her eyes, Adam gently pushed her backwards so that Jaz was lying back against Joe with her weight braced against her arms. Adam opened her legs wider, making sure Joe remained inside her. Feeling Jaz stare, he admired the view before letting her watch as he worked himself in alongside Joe.

The sensation caused Jaz's elbows to buckle and her neck to strain. Joe struggled to remain still beneath her. Her head flung backwards into his chest. Joe's hips begged Adam to move.

Adam pulled himself together and began to gently thrust against them both. His whole body reacted, demanding that he fuck them harder. Forcing back feral desire, he continued softly gliding against Joe's velvety erection and Jaz's downy interior. Joe was right, he needed lube. With a smile he ran his knuckles under Joe's balls and then rubbed down toward his ass. Joe sucked air and reached for Jaz's breasts. Adam watched as Joe massaged, pinched and pulled at her nipples. Adam leaned in and kissed Jaz as he continued to stroke himself against Joe. Putting a hand on either side of them, Adam licked at Joe's fingers as they toyed with Jaz.

Jaz lost herself. She fell into the pleasure with no concern for the way her heart drowned in the connection. Somewhere, she knew the difference between them. She knew Joe's hands from Adam's tongue. She knew Joe held her while Adam fucked them both. But the division between them crumbled.

Adam would always be Adam. He would always retain the power he held over her. He would always have her trust. But now, where Joe had loved her from the shadows, from this outside place while Adam ruled her inner world, Joe held her captive. He became her safety. He became the boundary against her madness, a tether for her soul. Adam alone overwhelmed her at times. Adam and Joe together crushed her defenses and left every inch of her heart exposed. She couldn't remember why she needed to hide. It all felt so good.

She had no idea when it began, but her orgasm continued to wrack her body with contented bliss. She felt Joe and Adam come together. One triggering the other but she couldn't tell which. Eventually she felt Adam pull her forward into his arms. She loved the way he crushed her into his chest like he could never get her close enough to his heart. He let go as Joe slid his arm behind her knees and lifted her as he stood. Adam pulled his pants closed and tucked the blanket around her. Too tired to remind them about her pants, Jaz smiled as she saw Adam scoop them from the dirt after dousing the fire and follow Joe to the door.


	27. Chapter 27

Jaz sat against the wall in the dark, watching Adam. His knee bounced nervously under the desk. He clicked and chewed at the pen in his hand, before throwing it into the pile of paper. She watched him shove his hands through his hair as he exhaled. Tilting back in the chair, he rubbed his face as if trying to scrub his mind clear.

Concerned, Jaz stood and walked out into the kitchen. She hopped onto the counter and felt Adam's eyes from across the room as she stretched to reach the bottle hidden on top of the cabinets. She grinned at him in victory, before jumping back to the floor.

"What are you up to?" He stood and grazed his fingers against peaked nipples covered by Joe's thin cotton tshirt.

Bending over as she stacked the cluttered paper to one side, Jaz teased, "Can't I have a drink with my CO?"

Adam rubbed his hand against her ass,"Your boyfriend told me I have to quit treating you like a porn star."

Jaz turned to face him and sat on the desk. She opened her legs and pulled the cap from the bottle of bourbon, "I told him I like being treated like your porn star."

Adam smiled and closed her legs around his waist. Jaz leaned back on her hands as Adam turned up the bottle, "Do you know how many times you've blown off paperwork to fuck me on this desk?"

"Too many to count," he passed her the bottle, "Why do you ask?"

"37," she licked the rim.

"What about the couch? Or that time in the cage? You count those too?" Adam pushed Joe's shirt over her head and buried his face in her chest.

"Yes, even the time in that chair," she ran her fingers through his hair.

"When it broke?" Adam laughed. "What's your point?"

"My point," Jaz pulled his hair so that he looked up at her, "is since when do you tuck me into bed with the man you love and then come out here to catch up on reports?"

Adam couldn't bring himself to say it. He backed into the chair and sat down. In one look he just gave up and showed his cards. 

Jaz pulled the tshirt back over her head and sat up, "Why are you giving me those heartbroken eyes?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Come here."

"Are you really going to make me tell you it doesn't look like nothing?"

"Joe's straight."

Jaz tugged at his hand and turned to the couch, "I can't get in your lap on that chair. We'll end up in the floor again."

Adam caught her in his arms from behind and let himself fall against the cushion. Cradling Jaz against his chest, he silently spilled his fear.

"Don't do that. Don't make yourself feel second rate. I hate it when you do that shit." Her lips moved against his neck and he felt his dick stir.

"It's just a fact. I'm almost positive I'm the only guy he's ever been with." His hand ran up her thigh under her shorts, his shorts, pretty sure an old pair of his shorts.

"You have no idea how unbelievably adorable that is. Go back to bed." Jaz pulled his mouth to hers.

"Do you two ever sleep anymore?" Joe stood next to the arm looking down at the pair. He rubbed his eyes but managed to look even more like a tired, deliciously disheveled mess. Joe ran a hand over his bare chest and Jaz felt Adam harden under her thigh.

Joe fell back at the other end of the couch facing them, "Why'd you leave anyway?"

Jaz smiled as Adam realized Joe was talking to him, not Jaz. "Couldn't sleep so I thought I'd catch up on some stuff out here."

Joe wasn't buying, "Bullshit. And she better not tear, Adam. Seriously, if I have to stitch her up she will be out for weeks," he rolled onto his side and pulled his knees up as if he planned on going back to sleep. "I don't want to die. She'll kill me if I make her go that long without any dick" He whined.

Jaz watched Adam's eyes roam over Joe's body. She caressed his face with her fingertips before kissing his neck and sliding from his lap to the cushion so that he could move unhindered.

Adam leaned forward, pulled Joe onto his back, and crawled on top of him. "Do you feel neglected?" Adam raked his teeth lightly over Joe's nipple.

"Are you leaving me for Jaz?" Joe winked and flashed her his smile.

Adam licked and kissed his way down to the open drawstring. Knowing there was nothing beneath the loose cotton, he drug it down with his teeth. Jaz felt her cheeks flame. She forced herself to look up only to find Joe staring at her as she watched. She smiled and got comfortable as Joe's eyes fluttered closed and Adam's head began to move.

The two were so comfortable together. Jaz tried to pinpoint why watching them made her relax like nothing else could. It didn't take much before her eyelids began to feel heavy and the constant tension in her muscles melted away. Joe was looking at her again. She sat curled up against the cushion with that small dreamy smile. Even that made her feel safe, just that he saw and knew and those eyes. He seemed so content, laying back against the arm, running his fingers through Adam's hair. Every once in while looking down, or letting his hips drive into Adam's face, sometimes his fingers massaged Adam's scalp, sometimes they fisted into his hair, but always the sounds. Every moan or groan or mumbled affirmation easily found it's way through his lips. Jaz thought he may have limits, but they are certainly not vocal. He didn't hold back anything he felt.

Adam wanted Joe to last forever. He was careful to keep it interesting but easy. The constant stream of little grunts and moans, and the way Joe never hesitated to say what he liked, was like that soothing tub of goo that seemed to ease every burning wound it met. He didn't fight Adam for control, or compete for intensity, he just enjoyed every sensation no matter how slight or fleeting. Determined to keep the streak alive, Adam changed up his technique frequently so that Joe had no chance to lose focus.

"I'm not going to last much longer. We all know why Hannah hates you. Damn," Joe ground out through his teeth forcing himself to watch Adam swallow him deeper.

Jaz giggled, "Yeah, you're done for, now."

Adam ramped up the ferocity and gave Joe no mercy. Jaz sat up looking back towards the hall as Joe got loud. She couldn't hold back the grin that exposed exactly how much she enjoyed it. Joe's body bucked and squirmed under Adam. Jaz jumped back onto the arm to avoid their legs as Adam managed to pin Joe down. Jaz quit laughing as she watched Adam's face turn deep red as he refused to back down. Joe's eyes were clamped shut with both fists in Adam's hair. Jaz forced herself not to intervene. She sighed heavily when Joe's body finally collapsed against the couch and Adam began to breathe.

"I swear to god, Adam, if I ever find out you've done that to someone else, I'll fucking kill him."

Jaz leaned in to Adam's ear from behind, "You heard him."


	28. Chapter 28

Before Jaz could close her lips over Adam's earlobe, she found herself against Joe's chest.

"Hey, Jazzy," he purred low into her ear, running his hands over her body under his shirt. "We're going to leave this on, okay? Just in case," His lips moved softly over her face.  "But the shorts have to go."

Melting deep into that all too familiar seductive spell, Jaz tried to mumble yes. Her palms stretched against the bare skin laid out beneath her. Her mouth opened against it, her tongue eager for the taste.

Joe's hands slid down over her waist, lifting her hips and shoving at the waistband of the shorts. Jaz felt Adam pull them free, his rough hands moving up her thighs, and kneading her ass. His palm ran up her spine, fingers closing over knotted shoulders, working them free.

Caught halfway between a breath and moan, her face rubbed against Joe's pec but lost the effort and fell slack against him. Jaz felt his low chuckle all the way to her core.

Hands pulled her thighs apart. Joe tugged her knee above his waist. Adam brushed his thumb over the throbbing wet junction and pressed her unbent leg into the cushion at the back of the couch. Jaz felt his knee hold it there. The exposure was killing her and she knew Adam couldn't stand it for long. She begged with her hips and expressed her impatience with a whimper.

Joe's fingertips brushed the hair away from her face, "Shhh, you know how this works." He kissed her forehead, and looked up at Adam, "Easy now, cowboy. Don't let her fool you. Your little hell cat here, has a secret." He pinched a pebbled nipple between his knuckles and smiled when she groaned. Teasing his fingers against her, he slid the shirt up exposing her breasts to his skin.

Jaz felt Adam's cock jump, leaving a trail of pre-cum against her inner thigh, "Goddammit, Joe!" She pressed her fist into his chest, and bit his nipple. Joe yanked her away by her hair and pulled her mouth to his.

Adam plunged inside her straight to the hilt. Joe swallowed her squeaking moan and swept his tongue far into her mouth. She knew it was impossible but all the signals blurred in her mind until she felt sure he filled her throat.

She tried to breathe, tried to groan yes, tried to enthusiastically meet Adam's slow even, forcefully delicious thrusts, tried to give Joe as good as he gave her, but none of those things happened. Instead, she cried. Again.

Joe's thumb wiped at the tears before Adam could notice, "You okay." He asked through the kiss, although it was more statement that question. His mouth didn't quit working hers long enough for an answer.

Adam gathered all of Jaz's hair with one hand. Tenderly rolling it over his wrist, he laid it to the side and lovingly rubbed the creamy smooth lines of her back. Her breath came quickly against Joe's lips.

Jaz remembered the way his fingers massaged her scalp. The way he pushed and pulled the shampoo until it lathered. Before Joe, before all this, when it was just the two of them. He snuck into her shower after a mission, his side taped and stitched closed. They'd argued earlier. She challenged him in front of the team. His rebuke came sharp and immediate. Then he'd spun and fallen, blood pooling at his side.

Joe felt her heart race at the memory. Her face grimaced in pain. He put his palm against her cheek, holding her face to his.

Jaz remembered dropping over Adam, trying to shield his body with hers. Then Joe was there, strong arms pulling the gear away. He opened Adam's shirt, pushed gauze into her hand, and guided her to the wound. Looking up, he saw Jaz blink back tears. His words ran through her panic like an anchor, "Baby, he's okay."

Jaz opened her eyes to the present. Joe smiled, "I love you," his words barely more than breath.

Jaz felt the back of Adam's hand along her jaw. She shifted into his touch, without breaking away from Joe's tongue. Her insatiable hunger grew. Her mind considered the way Adam's eyes opened when he heard Joe call her baby. The way he looked up at them, Jaz's hand crushed under Joe's as they held back the blood.

Adam slid his fingertips along her side, over the swell of her breast to her hips. Jaz felt his eyes watching her mouth open and close, her tongue gliding against Joe's. Jaz moaned as he worked her hips into his pelvis, buried so deep she could feel him against her cervix. Joe lifted his palm from her cheek to brush stray hair behind her ear, "He knows your secret."

She wanted to tell Joe that Adam knows all her secrets, but she could only manage a breathy, "Yes."

Joe tilted her chin, giving Adam a better view. Jaz ground back into Adam, and sent her tongue hard and deep into Joe.

Joe lifted her from his chest so that she rested on her knees. As his fingers found her clit,  she grinned and closed her teeth on his lower lip. His free hand enveloped her breast and she sucked at the coppery wound. 

Joe broke away laughing, "Do you know how gross that it is?" He tried to talk while avoiding Jaz's pursuit of his lips. Giggling, she nipped at his mouth as she chased him. Catching the laceration with her tongue, she cornered him, "Mmm, but you taste so good."

Adam watched Joe's eyes turn dark. All it took was a look. Joe's hands intertwined with Adam's. Together they held back her hips as Adam threw off restraint.

Jaz dropped her head and groaned,"Fuck."

She tried to drop back to Joe's chest and grind her clit against his throbbing erection, but they refused to let go of her hips. Determined not to go down without them, Jaz reached between her legs and closed her grip around Joe.

"No way, kitten. I'm saving that. Adam!," Joe tried to slide sideways out of her reach, but he swept Adam's knee off the couch.

Adam's foot shot to the ground, refusing to lose his momentum. Joe's new position pulled Jaz's knee even higher while Adam gained leverage from the floor, "She's done."

Joe realized Jaz crumpled without a sound. Adam ran his hand flat over her lower back as he felt the rolling contractions weaken. Joe watched him feel for the timing as he gently pushed in and of her to draw out the waves.

Joe draped her in his arms and kissed her hair. Jaz didn't move. Propped up on her elbows, her hands fisted, her face hidden under a curtain of hair, her breathing slowed until all at once she rolled to her side against the back of the couch.

Adam looked down, pulled his shorts back up over his hips and shrugged, "Sorry, Joe. She got me." He smiled as Jaz dug herself out from behind her hair, "She always does."

Joe raked his eyes down Adam's body and pulled his wounded lip between his teeth. He stroked himself until Adam's pupils began to dilate then put it all away and sat up.

"Shit, throw me something! Now!"

Adam tossed her the shorts she wore when she left his room. Jaz clamped them between her legs and Joe laughed.

"What? If I move, we have a mess," she tried not to laugh. "I don't want to clean the couch," she yawned.

Joe looked at Adam, "Your turn."

"My turn to lug her to the bedroom or uh…" he repeated Joe's slow perusal back at him. "My turn?"

Joe flashed the smile that Adam thought would surely get them caught one day, "I'm going to bed. Hate to keep you up."

Adam watched Joe's ass disappear into the darkened hallway, "Sassy."


	29. Chapter 29

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jaz nudged Adam's shoulder with her foot. "I can lug myself."

"Get out of here, Jaz. I'm right behind you. I gotta take a leak," Adam scanned the room and stopped at the front door.

Jaz rolled to her feet and made it safely to the bedroom. Adam stood and went for the open bottle of bourbon on his desk. The door opened and Amir and Hannah spilled through into the common area.

"Evening," Adam nodded, casually walking by carrying the bottle.

Their laughter stilled as Adam caught them off guard. "Night," Amir awkwardly waved as Adam disappeared down the hall. A few seconds later the bathroom light came on and the door closed.

"Is it me or does it smell like fresh sex in here?" Hannah didn't lower her voice.

Amir blushed and looked around the room, "Yeah, I wouldn't touch anything." He nodded toward the hall, "Come on, maybe Preach is still awake."

Hannah raised an eyebrow, "Are you inviting me to hang out in your bunk?"

With a small smile and a shrug Amir walked backwards toward the hall.

Jaz dropped the shirt on the floor and climbed under the sheets. Joe snuggled into her and smiled, "I think you're sexy as hell."

"Is that what you've been thinking about?" She loved the way his body felt so soft and yet rock hard under her hands.

"That first time in your room. This is all your fault, you know," he teased her.

"My fault? You're the one that climbed in my bed smelling like Adam's mouth and tasting like his dick," she turned onto her back so she could touch his face.

Joe laughed, "Damn, is that what set you off?"

"It was too fucking hot," Jaz played with his hair in the dark.

Preach tipped his chin as Amir led Hannah into the room. He pulled away headphones and tossed his tablet onto the mattress, "So how was it?"

"Yeah, yeah it was good. Chairs were uncomfortable but overall not bad," Amir noticed Joe's empty bunk.

"Sorry guys, but what is that?" Hannah wrinkled her nose and looked ready to just call it a night.

"Oh, no. Let me… sorry," Amir grabbed Joe's boots and stepped across the hall to toss them into Jaz's room. Her bed was empty. Amir closed the door as Dalton stepped out of the bathroom. Pretending not to notice each another, they retreated.

"We're busted," Adam stripped off his pants and crawled into bed behind Joe.

Jaz sat up, "Who? Hannah?"

"Amir, just now." The words were muffled, his mouth occupied with the back of Joe's neck and shoulder while his fingers closed around Joe's shaft. "You promised you'd make me bite the sheets.'

Joe stopped breathing, his mind scrambling. Jaz felt the tension ripple through his fingers over her breast. She covered his hand with her own in silent reassurance. Joe rubbed his hand under hers in gratitude, before shoving her body hard and rolling from under Adam. Jaz threw her head back in laughter as Joe crushed Adam to the mattress and forced his legs apart with his knees.

Jaz tossed him the lube with a face splitting grin and climbed back up to her perch against the headboard. Adam laughed, fighting to turn his head to the side in spite of his arms and legs spread wide against the bed.

Joe didn't immediately let him move. Covering Adam's body with his weight supported on one arm, Joe ran his tongue over Adam's ear.

"Yeah," Adam growled as Joe's fingers penetrated his ass.

"You like that? What about this?" Joe gave him just the head of his cock.

Adam tried to buck his hips back for more, but Joe jabbed a knee into his thigh and refused. "Just like Jaz," he laughed.

Adam was breathing heavily from the cocktail of pain and pleasure. The muscles in his back tensed with need, but Joe didn't give in. He just gently rocked back and forth sending Adam off the rails.

Unable to stop the words and equally incapable of holding back the laughter, both tumbled from Adam's lips, "Goddammit, Joe!" His eyes squeezed shut in desperation, "Ahh, I want you to fuck me," he whined into the bed.

Satisfied, Joe gave him a little more along with a slow wet kiss against the side of his neck. Adam quietly groaned his thanks.

Joe removed his knee from Adam's thigh, then slowly lifted Adam's pelvis with one hand as he kissed down his spine until they were both on their knees. Joe unexpectedly snapped his hips hard into Adam, sending him face down onto the bed. Jaz set the lamp on the floor and scooted off the bed and on to the side table as things got rough.

Adam stretched his opened legs back into Joe sending him deeper. His fists twisted in the sheets as Joe pounded into him. Joe rubbed his palm up Adam's back pressing his chest down when he tried to climb onto his elbows. Adam's hand braced against the wood to keep his head from colliding with the wall.

"God, you feel so fucking good," Joe's face tensed and he drove into Adam even harder.

Jaz watched the fire in Adam's eyes bloom into an inferno. With a smirk in her direction, he worked the angle of his hips trying to send Joe over the edge.

Rocking him to the side, Joe pulled Adam's leg from underneath him, "Oh, hell no you don't."

Before he hit the mattress, Joe had Adam's legs scissored open and pinned to the sheet. Adam felt the slick tip of Joe's erection hesitate as his eyes searched Adam's face for consent.

"Still holding back?"

Joe's eyes narrowed at how thickly Adam's voice carried the challenge. He drilled into him on impulse but then slowed. With concentrated focus Joe drew out every thrust until Adam's eyes rolled shut in agony.

Jaz looked from Adam to Joe in shock. Joe looked back at her and grinned. Jaz closed her mouth and swallowed to try to slow her breathing but it didn't work. Suddenly Joe's eyes blew wide as Adam broke his hold and slammed him to the mattress.

Adam impaled himself on Joe and grabbed his wrist before he could reach Adam's aching cock. Using one free hand and Adam's grip on his wrist, Joe bucked with everything he had and threw Adam into Jaz.

The sheer bulk of his weight sent Jaz off the table. One minute she sat with her knees curled up, enjoying the show, and the next she was in the air for a split second before her head and shoulder collided with cheap drywall. She didn't even completely snap to what happened until she lay wedged on the floor trying to wriggle free of the space.

Preach ignored Jaz laughing uncontrollably following the sound of her body and Adam's being thrown together like rag dolls.

Hannah wrinkled her brow and looked from the shared wall to Preach and then Amir in turn.

Amir smiled as if he didn't hear anything.

Joe met Adam before he could fully recover. The two locked against each other and rolled over the foot of the bed onto the floor. Joe managed to reach his feet first and grabbed Adam in a bear hug, slamming him hard face first against the shared wall.

It shook with the impact, startling Hannah. "Are you sure everything's okay in there?

"They're probably just moving that cabinet. You know," he gestured toward Preach, "the uh, heavy one." Amir cleared his throat, knowing she didn't buy it.

"Oh yeah, that one. Yeah, you're probably right," Preach nodded.

Adam pushed away forcing Joe off balance and turned around. Lungs heaving, both men stood still with enough heat between them to light the world on fire.

"Wow. You really are pretty, you know that?" Adam smiled taking in the sight of Joe's naked, throbbing sweat soaked body; his messy hair and bleeding lip.

Joe's face opened at the compliment. Adam stepped forward but Joe shoved him back against the wall with a kiss. Adam wrapped his legs around his waist helping Joe heft him against the wall. Both men groaned as Joe bore into Adam with increasing intensity.

Preach turned his palms up with a shrug and smiled at the rhythmic pounding that reverberated through the room. He outright laughed with his head in his hand as the wall shook, punctuated with a grunting moan.

Amir blushed so deep he was sure his toes were crimson red.

Hannah's face lit up, releasing the most fun, carefree laughter Amir had ever heard.

Preach stood, "Tea? Hot chocolate? We have both"

"I'll take whatever they had," Hannah winked at Amir as they left for the kitchen.

Jaz climbed back onto the bed content to lay back and watch them forever.

Adam's tongue dipped into Joe's mouth and ran along his lip. Joe opened his jaw and welcomed him deeper. Adam moaned, growing harder at the taste of the coppery twang.

"Damn, Jaz was right. You taste fucking amazing all banged up."

Joe broke the kiss as his hips lost their rhythm and began to irregularly jerk deep into Adam. He ran one hand through Adam's hair and pulled him close, resting against his muscled shoulder. Jaz watched Joe turn his face into Adam's neck and tenderly lick and suck at the skin. Adam's face contorted throwing his head back against the wall as he instinctively tried to move his pelvis with the grip of Joe's hand as he came.

The air fell silent. Adam tightened his legs and arms around Joe, and kissed along his shoulder. Joe ran his hands over Adam's ass and walked to the bed.

"You're a hell of a lot heavier than Jaz," he smiled letting Adam fall back onto the mattress.

At the mention of her name, Adam looked back over his shoulder and drug her on top of him. "Casualty," he grinned and rolled them both up to the pillows. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, but the wall is."

Joe glanced up as he spread out the blanket. "How much you want to bet it was her head?" He joked, cutting the light.

"Hey now, it could have been my fist," Jaz giggled as Joe's hands found her body in the dark and pulled her close.

His lips cut her words short. Adam's fingers pressed between her legs making her breath hitch.

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go after this one

 

"Nope, definitely her head," Adam eased her over so that she lay flat on the mattress between them and kissed lower and lower down her body.

Jaz dug her fingers into his hair and stretched her back, relaxing comfortably into the sheets. Her free hand fell across Joe's neck as his mouth  fondled her breast.

Drifting deeper into the sanctuary they seemed to close around her, Jaz let her mind go. She didn't strategize or try to predict their actions. She just let herself float in the peace, allowing herself to simply feel every sensation, every breath against her skin, the energy they poured over her with every touch. She drank it all in.

Adam opened her first, his tongue delving into her with delicate force. Joe shoved him gently with his shoulder and swept his tongue against Adam's. Jaz moaned softly and pulled the discarded blanket against her face.

Adam kissed Joe's thumb as it circled her clit, pulling it into his mouth and then releasing it. Joe opened his lips and dipped into Jaz smiling at how trashed they'd left her. She shifted under them and suddenly Joe tasted Adam trickle over his tongue.

Joe buried his mouth into Jaz chasing the flow and crowding Adam out of his way. He used his fingers to open her wider, forcing his tongue deeper. Adam slid his arm under her hips and tilted her pelvis, giving Joe the angle he needed. Joe moaned at the reward. Adam drew the backs of his fingers down the side of Joe's face, watching him suck and swallow and groan for more. Jaz tossed her head against the pillow as her body stiffened.

Joe opened his eyes and could just make out Adam's face in the darkness. Reading the silent plea, Adam lowered his mouth to Jaz's clit and squeezed gently with his teeth. Joe slid his free hand underneath Jaz. The rough, probing pressure against her ass sent convulsions like a shockwave through her core. Her head thrashed once against the pillow with a strangled cry, before she collapsed into stillness.

Joe removed his hands one at a time refusing to let his mouth abandon her. Adam kissed and ran his tongue over swollen flesh, before propping himself up on his elbows. Joe continued to lighten the contact of his lips, when he heard Adam chuckle softly.

"Hey, we put her to sleep," he whispered into Joe's ear with a kiss.

Joe leaned over Jaz and brushed his lips over her's. Her mouth moved in response but her breathing was deep and regular. She was out.

Joe sat back half expecting her eyes to open with a smile and a sarcastic burn. But there was no edge. She gave Adam no resistance as he gently shifted and covered her body so that he could slide between them. Adam's light kiss to her forehead and murmured,"Love you, Jazzy," sent her falling like dead weight into REM.

Reading the tension in Joe's body as Adam turned his back to Jaz and settled in next to him, Adam wrapped his arms around bare skin and whispered, "It'll be the best sleep she's had in weeks, trust me."

Joe hid his thoughts about the confident assurance in the words. Even as they relieved his worry, they insinuated this wasn't the first time Jaz slept like that in Adam's bed. He said weeks, not months. Jaz trusted Adam more freely  and deeply than she distrusted everyone else combined. Joe had to wonder if she ever slept like that with him.

Suspecting where Joe's mind drifted, Adam pressed his body close to Joe and sucked at the pulse point barely visible in the darkness, "She trusts you too, you know."

"You think so," Joe rubbed Adam's forearm as it crushed him back against his chest.

"Yeah, I had to get over it," Adam opened his mouth against Joe's neck.

Joe smiled, turning his head to return the kiss. Adam's passion grew more and more insistent as Joe let himself be swept up in the intimacy. The self imposed silence and reservation of movement sat like a lid preventing a boiling pot from spilling over while their bodies churned below the surface. Joe's mouth fell open with ragged breath as Adam let go inside him. Groaning through his own release, Joe felt Adam's hand smear over his abs. "Damn, you turn me on," the words fell hot against the back of Joe's neck. Joe pressed his ass into Adam's spent cock. He grinned as it fought for life.

Rolling over to lay against his chest, Joe's tone grew serious, "Hey, I want to ask you something."

"Right now you could get anything you want out of me" Adam cuddled closer.

"I want you to meet my mom."

Adam didn't breathe.

"I want her to know. I mean, just in case, I want her to know what you mean to me."

Adam squeezed his eyes tightly shut against the tears, "Yeah, okay."

Joe kissed the skin trembling  beneath his face and rubbed his hand over Adam's chest and abs, "She's going to love you. She always wanted a sexy blonde cowboy for Christmas."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to you, Jord :)

Preach hid his smile behind the coffee mug. Jaz dropped into the chair beside him at the table, gently probing her scalp just behind her hairline. She grimaced in pain and scowled. 

Adam held the same expression as he pulled the hand weight toward his bicep. He didn't finish the set before rubbing out his shoulder. 

Joe shuffled into the kitchen shirtless in search of food. Amir shook his head at the collection of bruises over his torso and swollen lip, and slid a plate in front of him before raising an eyebrow at Jaz. 

Jaz smiled briefly before rolling her eyes at the unwilling admission. 

A knock at the door visibly pained the trio. Adam made his way to answer, "Director Campbell?" Adam stepped aside confused about why she didn't let herself in. 

"Good morning," she turned and pointed to the open cage where Preach had assembled the surveillance equipment he'd found throughout the hut. Two suits quickly collected it and left. 

Patricia winked at Dalton and made her way to the table. Preach offered her his chair. 

"Can I get you some coffee?" Adam asked pulling on his shirt. 

"I made plenty if you'd like breakfast," Amir offered. 

"It smells wonderful, Amir. But no, thank you. I won't be staying long. I would like that coffee though." She offered Adam a warm smile. 

Dalton nodded to Amir but he had already turned to pour a steaming mug. Preach pulled cream from the refrigerator and grabbed sugar from the counter and set both on the table. 

She took a sip and grinned at McG, "Fun night, McGuire?" 

Joe grinned and swallowed a mouthful of food, "Yes ma'am." 

Jaz kept her expression blank and glanced at Amir. He shrugged behind Campbell and circled the table to sit down. 

"I wanted to thank you in person," Patricia set the cup down and looked at each of them as she spoke. 

Adam shrugged and immediately regretted it. Jaz caught his wince and looked back to Campbell. 

"You all need a break. So, as soon as you like, you can go home." 

No one moved. "With all due respect, Director, we're fine. Some of us," Adam looked at Joe, "took a few hits, but we're good." 

"That's right," Preach agreed. "I'd love to see my family, but we're here to serve." 

Campbell smiled and stood up, "I know you are. And I can't tell you how honored I am to work with you all, but take the time. Spend it well. You'll be back here soon enough." She smiled and walked to the door. Amir followed her throwing Dalton a look. Adam nodded and let him go. "Excuse me, Director? Do you have a minute?" 

"Of course, Amir. What's on your mind?" 

Amir motioned her first through the doorway and closed it behind them. 

Dalton watched through the window as they began to walk away and then flipped a chair around with one hand and sat down. 

"Did we just get benched?" Jaz complained. 

"Seems so," Preach sighed and began to clear the table. 

Jaz looked to Dalton insisting that he do something. 

"What do you want me to do, Jaz? She's right." 

Jaz looked to Joe but it was clear he was with Adam. Hurt, she shoved her chair back and went to her room to pack. 

She ignored the knock and the door swung open. Refusing to acknowledge Adam she stuffed the contents of a drawer into her duffle and retreated to the bathroom for the rest of her things. Returning to dump them into her bag, she caught a glimpse of both men leaning against her doorframe. 

"What's up, Jazzy?" Joe's brow tightened. Adam watched her. 

Jaz rolled her eyes and looked at them. Adam tapped Joe to step inside the room. Jaz sighed and renewed her stance. Adam pulled her door closed and leaned against her dresser, "Well?"

"Are you that slow? Why would you think I want to go home?" She clenched her jaw and glared back at him. 

"Your home is with me," Adam stood up. "So, yeah. I thought you'd be pretty excited about that," he stepped toward her. 

Joe tapped the wall with his head. He crossed his arms and faced her, "So it's me. You don't want to go home with me."

"What? No! I mean, I might," she turned to Adam for help. 

"I told you she was asleep. She has no idea what you're talking about," Adam stepped closer and zipped up her bag. 

Joe's eyes went wide. "No fucking way," he grinned. 

"Adam?" She stepped back against the dresser. 

"Yeah, Jaz. You sleep. And when you do, I would be dead before you woke up." He kissed her forehead and tossed her bag over his shoulder. 

"Mental note for when Jaz is on watch," Joe laughed and pulled her close to him. 

She dropped her guard and grazed her face across his chest, "Why do you think there's anywhere I wouldn't go with you?" 

The tension poured out of Joe's shoulders as he ran his hand into her hair and pulled her into a hug. Jaz's arms gripped him as she turned her lips to his skin and arched her back to run her tongue against his neck. 

Adam stepped toward them softening his smile, "Save it! We've got a plane to catch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized Montana requires research. And it is absolutely beautiful! Anyone live there? So, I do plan on continuing the story but as a separate work. Thanks so much to everyone for reading!


End file.
